


Love of a Hawk

by Darkenedrose1988



Category: Clint Barton/Loki - Fandom, frosthawk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedrose1988/pseuds/Darkenedrose1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hop_A_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hop_A_Long/gifts).



> A/N: I also have this on AFF .net under the user name Darkenedrose1988 and FF .net under the name Darkenedrose24(the fic has the same name here...) . Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta...) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please.

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

* * *

Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye, was currently walking through the cell blocks of SHIELD HQ after dumping the last criminal the Avengers fought and paused before back tracking and staring into one of the cells in shock. There, laying in a heap in the back of the cell, in a corner, was the bruised, battered, and bloodied body of Loki. He only recognized the man because the demi-god had spent so long in his mind. He blinked a few times in shock and his feet took him to the glass wall on their own. "Loki?" he asked, sounding as shocked as he felt, hadn't the man been up in Asgard doing time out or something? When Clint didn't get a response he tried again. "Boss?" he asked, trying to keep his tone normal, not wanting to sound concerned.

When Loki heard Clint's voice he tensed up and didn't respond, he was a tattered mess and he had no magic to cast illusions over himself, but by now it was too late, the assassin had seen the blood, the bruises, the wounds, the  _shame_. Loki then heard the old term the blue-eyed blond used to call him he scoffed and struggled to turn around, not able to suppress a whimper of pain that escaped his mouth. He looked over at Clint and tried(key word here) to glare but was only able to succeed in looking like a wounded kitten or puppy. "What..." he rasped out, wincing at how horse and cracked his voice sounded. "what is it you want Barton?" he managed, trying to hide how painful it was to even  _speak_. "Come... come to punish me as well? To mock me?" he coughed, voice raw from misuse.

Clint hid the horror he felt at the treatment of someone he had once considered an ally. He paused at that thought and shook his head to clear it.  _'Ally? When had he ever become an ALLY?'_  "No Boss, I just came to drop off some files at Fury's desk and to transport a prisoner. What the hell happened to you?" he asked, concern finally slipping through. He frowned as the dreams, no  _nightmares_ , he had been pushing aside the past year started to resurface. Nightmares of blackness, of screams, blood, torture, pain, rape, the feeling of being trapped. He felt the sudden urge to throw up and ran a hand over his face, realization dawning on his face. "Excuse me Boss..." he turned and fled, for some reason not able to stomach the thought of Loki looking the way he had, being treated the way he had.

* * *

Once back at Stark Tower, or as it is known now, Avengers' Tower, Clint went straight to Tony's lounge and grabbed the strongest stuff the billionaire had. Tony glanced up when he heard Jarvis announce Hawkeye was back. He blinked a few times as he took in his friend's pale appearance and watched the man grab for a glass and his strongest stuff. "Dude... What the hell happened at HQ? You looked like someone shot your dog before running it over." he stated, glancing at the clock, seeing as it wasn't even noon yet he figured it must have been pretty bad for Clint to look like death warmed over, and to be drinking at this time of day.

Hawkeye eyed Tony and downed the first glass before pouring a second and downing that one as well, reveling in the burn as it slid down his throat. Once he had his third glass and was sipping at it, feeling more calm than before he flopped next to Tony on the couch. "You would too if you saw what I did while exiting the Cells of HQ." he stated bluntly and leaned back against the couch. "Has Thor ever mentioned Loki escaping?" he asked suddenly, sitting up, wondering if the blond demi-god knew his brother was not on Asgard.

Tony eyed his friend like he had grown an extra head or lost his mind(again). "Not that I am aware of. Why?" he asked, not sure he was going to like where this is going.

Clint looked at Tony seriously and handed over his glass of amber, liquid fire and spoke. "I don't think, no wrong, I  _know_  Loki is not on Asgard any longer. And given the condition he is in I don't think he escaped on his own... If he escaped at all."

"Just what the fucking hell are you implying Clint?" Tony asked, eyeing the blind like he had gone nutters. "And how the hell would you know if Loki isn't in Asgard doing time out?"

Barton shot Tony a glare and sighed. "Jarvis? Can you hack into SHIELD's surveillance of the cell blocks? We don't need the audio but then again... have that to please... just send the file to Tony's phone... I don't need to witness that again..." he asked the AI and suppressed the urge to vomit again as the images were fresh in his mind, like a torn open wound.

"Of course Sir. Starting the hacking and downloading now. what shall I name the file?" the AI dutifully replied.

Clint hummed and shrugged. "Call it project Demi-god." he stated and stood to get another glass of beer, seeing as he had given his to Tony. After he had poured the glass he sat back down and waited for the file to download after hearing Jarvis' "Yes sir Hawk." A few minutes later he heard the AI say the download was complete. The blond glanced up and waited, watching for Tony's reactions.

Tony paled visibly as he watched the feed, beginning when the SHIELD agents dragged Loki's broken body into the cell. His stomach turned as he watched the beatings, and the questioning. the man of iron didn't know how he should feel with this information, the visual proof Loki was being tortured and possibly had been before. He paused and hit the pause button and had Jarvis do a close up of Loki's eyes, they were green, not the blue he had remembered seeing when he had been tossed out of his own window, in this very room. He frowned in thought and looked up to Clint who had raised an eye brow. "Legolas..." he paused and pondered how to phrase his next question. He swallowed thickly and downed the glass of strong alcohol he had been given and stared at Clint. "Do you remember what Loki's eyes were before he you know..." he tapped his forehead, not wanting to upset the assassin next to him.

Hawkeye hummed and began to think back to the day he had first met Loki, just before he had been mind-wiped. "they were Blue." he stated, blinking a few times in shock at having actually remembered that detail. He shook himself out of his state and looked at Tony with a skeptical look. "Why?" he asked, wondering what the billionaire was up to now.

Tony Stark cleared his throat and took a sip the amber tumbler in his hands before gazing at Clint, looking serious. "I remember them being blue too. You know, when he had thrown me out my own window." he sighed and mock pouted. "And after I offered him a drink too!" he lamented mockingly, trying to lighten the mood. "anyways, in the feed Robbie has green. like, green green. emerald green... though now they look dull, empty, broken and..." he stopped and the horror dawned on him. "Shit..." he looked up at Clint. "He wanted to die... I remember him saying his allies were "less than kind" to him a couple of times..." he mused, suddenly feeling sick at the unbidden thoughts. He knew he should finish watching the feed but turned off his phone, not wanting to deal with it. "When are we going to go get him?" he asked, standing up, looking determined.

Clint shook his head in amusement and grinned. "My kinda man. We can do it now." he stated and went to get suited up and grab his spare arrows from his room.

* * *

Back in his cell Loki groaned and hissed in pain as he struggled to sit up. He tugged at the collar on his neck that bound his magic, cursing Odin to all the realms and levels of Hel for having blocked his magic. He couldn't even heal himself, not that he wanted to. He would actually rather die than have to deal with all of this. He sighed softly and leaned against the wall of his cell the best he could as he sat on the floor, thinking back to the day Barton had discovered him here instead of in Asgard. He wondered how the assassin had even recognized him. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, feeling incredibly weak. He could feel his life blood draining from him and pool under him on the floor. His vision started to cloud and the light faded. Before he could fully "go dark" he heard a voice from down the hall that sounded like music to his ears. "LOKI! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta...) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please.**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Back in his cell Loki groaned and hissed in pain as he struggled to sit up. He tugged at the collar on his neck that bound his magic, cursing Odin to all the realms and levels of Hel for having blocked his magic. He couldn't even heal himself, not that he wanted to. He would actually rather die than have to deal with all of this. He sighed softly and leaned against the wall of his cell the best he could as he sat on the floor, thinking back to the day Barton had discovered him here instead of in Asgard. He wondered how the assassin had even recognized him. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, feeling incredibly weak. He could feel his life blood draining from him and pool under him on the floor. His vision started to cloud and the light faded. Before he could fully "go dark" he heard a voice from down the hall that sounded like music to his ears. "LOKI! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US!"_

* * *

**WARNING! THERE IS MENTION OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Loki blinked a few times as he heard Clint's voice echoing throughout the building. He struggled to breath and to suppress a smile, failing at both of them. It was getting harder and harder for the demi-god to stay awake. He felt so tired and sluggish. He idly wondered who this  _"we"_  was about but shrugged it off and kept up the valiant fight of staying awake. "LOKI! IRON MAN AND I ARE HERE TO GET YOU OUT! STAY AWAKE DAMN IT LOKI!" he heard shouted at him as he watched Clint rush down the hall toward his cell. He couldn't suppress the honestly happy smile that formed on his face as he watched the blond approach.

The demi-god felt slightly confused as to why Clint was so... worried about him, even after everything he had done to the man. He shrugged his shoulders and put his head back against the wall, not really understanding the situation. He struggled to sigh and looked down at the blood soaked ground.  _'My dear Clinton. You were always my favorite.'_  Loki thought with a sad smile on his face, watching Clint's mouth move but unable to hear him. "I..." he frowned at how had it was to speak and licked his lips, watching the Hawk continue to talk, he guessed it was to keep him awake, it was somewhat working, he did hear snip-its, like, "Home", and "Safe." he scoffed internally at those words, those lies.

Clint looked at Loki after he had breached the cell the man was in and paled, fear gripping his heart and settling into his stomach like lead, confusion also was at the forefront of his mind, weather it was his own at the feelings he was having about his ex-enemy, or Loki's, he didn't know. All he knew is he didn't like how close to Death's door the raven haired male looked. "Boss... Damn it Loki." he cursed and gently picked the fallen deity up into his arms and rushed out to find Tony. "Oi, Tin Man, I got the package. we need to leave. now." he hoped he sounded urgent through the com link and rushed out to the roof to meet with Tony. "I'm up on the roof, you'll have to be careful. package is.." he paused for the right word, "...slipping." he managed finally. He heard Tony curse, quite colorfully and say he's on his way.

Tony vaguely heard the panic in Clint's voice and wondered just how bad of shape the trickster god was in. he heard Hawkeye state that the demi-god was slipping and he cursed, in several languages and told Jarvis to get his doc to the tower asap and to call Banner. "Jarvis, tell them both it is an emergency, and it is not me this time..." he stated as he landed on the roof after blasting a hole so he could get up to it. He froze when he saw how still Loki was in Clint's arm and how pale he looked, pale and like he was dead already. "when you said he was slipping you didn't saw he was almost dead!" he stated and grabbed Clint and Loki into his arms and flew as fast as he could back to the tower. "Come on Prancer. Stay with us." he stated, more as something to dispel the tense silence that surrounded them.

Clint arched a brow at the nick name and shrugged it off before glancing down at Loki who was, as he could see struggling to stay awake and somewhat coherent.  _'Damn it... Why am I so concerned about Loki? I mean he did brainwash me...'_  he ignored his inner voice, which seemed to at the moment not be very helpful, as it piped off with,  _"Because, maybe you care for him, deeper than you are willing to admit Clint."_  He, however, couldn't deny how possessively he was holding Loki to him, not caring how bloody he got. He sighed internally and followed Tony into the tower, listening to Jarvis say the doctor and Banner were waiting in the Lounge. "I'll take him to my room. meet you there." Clint stated and headed off down the hall, not paying any mind to what ever Tony's remark was and sighed softly. He set Loki on his bed and began the task of taking ruined clothes off so the doctors could get to the wounds. He sighed and began to wash off the extra blood, noting how thin Loki looked.  _'What the hell did they do to him up there in Asgard? Does Thor know his brother is in this state?'  
_ he asked himself, finding himself starting to dislike Odin and Asgard in general if this is how they treated their prisoners.

Loki felt hands touching him and flinched at the touches, wanting to move away but finding he couldn't lift anything, not even to twitch a finger. He frowned and opened his eyes before turning his head to the side and saw Clint taking his close off and looking over his wounds. He noticed the man was covered in blood, his blood and he winced as warm water touched his ice like skin. He wondered if he had some how turned into his Jotun form without realizing it and glanced down only to see that nope, he was still human toned. He wondered why he was so cold then for a few seconds before realizing he was on Death's door step.  _'Well my darling daughter Hel, it looks like papa is going to you sooner than we thought.'_  he mused as his eyes slipped closed, wondering if he was indeed dying, he heard Clint's suddenly panicked voice and wondered what was wrong. He opened his eyes again and moved them to look at the panicked face of Hawkeye and paused.  _'Is Clinton Barton, crying? Over me? After everything I did to him? Why? I... I took his freedom, his mind... his will... I killed Coulson... almost killed the Widow...'_  he watched the tears glitter in the man's eyes and tried to stay awake and to speak. "I..." he rasped and coughed.

Clint heard Loki try to speak and looked at the pale face and quickly dimming eyes. "Don't talk. Tony went to get his doctor and Banner from the Lounge so they can patch you up."

Loki shook his head as best he could. "No... I..." he coughed and took in a raspy breath. "Sorry Cl... Clinton..." he closed his eyes before opening them again, summoning what ever strength he had left to speak. "Thantos... must warn you... Ask Thor..." he gasped and coughed, more blood dripped from his mouth. "Thor knows who Thantos is..." he started to shake from the effort, absently noting that Tony came in with the doctor and Banner. He saw Banner pale and would have found the situation amusing, but he was in too much pain to care. He saw the other doctor start barking out orders and he focused his mind on Clint. "Thantos... will... come..." he rasped, making Tony freeze and walk to Clint's side. "Thantos wants..." he blinked quickly and struggled to keep his eyes open, wincing as he felt the doctors start sewing his gashes together and bandaging broken bones.

Tony stared at the man who threw him out the window last year and heard him struggle to speak, warning them about some dude named Thantos and to ask Thor.  _'What does Thor have to do with this? Does he know what state his brother is in? Did their father do this? Was he even like this when he was at SHIELD? How long had he been at the base?'_  he asked himself as he approached Clint. "Jarvis, run a scan, make sure everything is fixed that needed to be. And make a note to look up Thantos later, after Loki is stable and resting." he stated, hearing Jarvis' reply back.

 _"Scan completed sir. Most of the wounds are now stabilized. There is rectal tearing and the walls of his anus are torn as well sir."_  the AI responded. Tony froze at those words, while they were mostly good news, was still pretty bad, especially the tearing. "Jarvis, is it safe for Loki to sleep now? It looks like he could use it." he asked, not really paying attention to the two he was next to.  _"Yes it is sir."_  Tony nodded and looked down at their ex-enemy's face and forced himself to smile. "You'll be okay now Prancer. Get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." he said as soothingly as he could. Loki was already asleep before he had even finished talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta...) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please.**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Tony stared at the man who threw him out the window last year and heard him struggle to speak, warning them about some dude named Thantos and to ask Thor. 'What does Thor have to do with this? Does he know what state his brother is in? Did their father do this? Was he even like this when he was at SHIELD? How long had he been at the base?' he asked himself as he approached Clint. "Jarvis, run a scan, make sure everything is fixed that needed to be. And make a note to look up Thantos later, after Loki is stable and resting." he stated, hearing Jarvis' reply back._

_"Scan completed sir. Most of the wounds are now stabilized. There is rectal tearing and the walls of his anus are torn as well sir." the AI responded. Tony froze at those words, while they were mostly good news, was still pretty bad, especially the tearing. "Jarvis, is it safe for Loki to sleep now? It looks like he could use it." he asked, not really paying attention to the two he was next to. "Yes it is sir." Tony nodded and looked down at their ex-enemy's face and forced himself to smile. "You'll be okay now Prancer. Get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." he said as soothingly as he could. Loki was already asleep before he had even finished talking._

* * *

Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk forced himself to concentrate as he worked on Loki, also trying not to throw up because the wounds were the worst he's ever seen. He finished the last stitch and gave his two fellow Avengers a look that read,  _"tell me what is going on."_  he cleaned his hands off and watched Tony's doctor leave the room after giving some advice to the two men. "I have something for the rectal tearing. though it is new and in my lab." he stated. "You will be telling me how the heck you guys have an almost dead Loki in here right?" he asked, earning nods from the two of them. He left and came back with a container of white goop and paused before turning pink. "S-s... someone will have to put this on the inside..."

Clint blinked a few times, finally breaking out of his thoughts and took the container from Bruce. "I'll do it. Tony, could you perhaps take Bruce up to the lounge and tell him everything that happened?" he asked, not knowing if he was able to say anything about it at all, as it was he still was trying to calm down and let it sink in Loki was going to be okay, he was going to live. "Boss, I'm going to be applying some salve, or what ever to your inner... parts..." he finished rather lamely and scooped up a bunch of the goop and bit his lip before sliding his finger into his former boss' hole. He felt Loki tense at the strange touches and feelings. Clint used his other hand to rub down Loki's bare stomach in a soothing way as he worked in the salve, wondering if Loki could hear what was going on. "Boss, Loki... what ever you want me to call you now... You're going to live. Bruce and Tony's doc patched you up the best they can. I'm applying a salve for your..." he choked on the words and swallowed thickly. "On you inner tearing..." he murmured, telling Loki everything that was going on.

* * *

Up in Tony's, the avengers' lounge, Tony handed Bruce a glass of beer, knowing the man would probably not drink it. He made one for himself and sat down across from the man. "Okay, before I begin, I need you to promise me that you won't go all hulk and go smash who ever did that to Prancer." he stated, giving Bruce a look. "I'd rather not have to repair the lounge more than needed to." Bruce blinked a few times and looked at Tony, not sure he wanted to know what happened. He just nodded and kept silent. Tony took a deep pull from the tumbler in his hand and began to tell what happened, from the time Clint saw Loki at HQ to now.

Bruce swallowed thickly and downed the tumbler in his hand, even though he very rarely drank, it was needed now, especially after all he heard. "We might have to look this Thantos guy up. I doubt we can ask Thor without telling him about his brother..." he ran a hand over his face, watching Tony fill their glasses again. He watched Tony freeze up at that and swallow down his glass in one go.

"That's a can of worms I do NOT want to open... an angry Thor would probably be worse than Hulk on a rampage..." Tony said, shooting Bruce an apologetic look, getting an understanding nod back. Tony sighed and flopped onto the couch next to Bruce. "How long do you think Loki needs to recoup?" he asked, calming some what. Bruce sighed and shook his head, sipping at his glass, finally calmed down enough to where his eyes and skin weren't tinted green. "Honestly? I don't know. I'm not too well versed in that field. I probably should read up on it... especially seeing as I'm supposed to be the group's doctor..." he grinned sheepishly at that and shrugged, he secretly agreed with Hulk at the moment, wanting to smash who ever did that to Loki.

* * *

Loki woke to the feeling of warmth, softness, oh, and pain, lots and lots of pain. He hissed slightly and blinked his eyes open, he glanced around the room he was in and took in the stuff in it.  _'Where am I? Why am I not dead?'_  he asked himself before he glanced down at his body. He winced at the sight of the bandages and the strange cast things on his arms and left leg.  _'That explains why I can't move them...'_  he thought ruefully with a sigh.

Up in the lounge, Tony, Bruce and Clint were making plans and talking about what to do next when Jarvis' voice spoke up.  _"Sirs, Your guest is awake."_  Clint jumped and all but ran to his room to check on Loki. Bruce looked at Tony with an arched eye brow, half way wondering what was going on with that situation. Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Come on, let's go check on Prancer." he stated and followed Clint out of the room after setting down his glass. Bruce sighed and followed after the two, shaking his head slightly.

Once the duo got to Clint's nest... er room, they saw the man helping Loki stand. "Just what are you doing? He's supposed to be laying down!" Bruce started with a slight frown.

Clint and Loki looked to the door and the former turned pink. "I need the bathroom." he stated and kept his head turned. He saw Clint nod out of the corner of his eye and sighed a little in relief. He let the man lead him to the door next to the bed and he turned redder. "Um... I don't think I'll be able to stand on my own..." he muttered so only Clint could hear and felt shame fill his heart. He cursed his weakness at the moment for not being able to help himself and sighed a little.

After the two got back into the room and Loki was sitting up comfortably in the bed, Clint situated next to him, the man not wanting to be too far in case Loki needed anything. Tony shook his head as he watched the two of them and took a breath before speaking. "So... Seeing as you are awake and we don't have to ask Thor, cause I don't want to have to repair half the tower and New York after his rampage, who's this Thantos dude you warned us about yesterday?" he asked, jumping right into things, ignoring Clint's glare and Bruce's groan.

Loki winced at the name and took a deep breath, finding comfort in Clint's closeness for some reason and eyed the three of them. "Thantos is a Titan." he stated. "He's... crazy." he swallowed and frowned. "Before I continue could I have some water please?" he asked, his voice sounding raw from misuse. Bruce nodded and left to go get it. Tony eyed the two on the bed and shook his head, wanting to know what was going on with them, but not willing to ask. Loki saw the look they got and ignored it, not able to really move that much, except to move closer to Clint who was sitting next to him on the bed.

Bruce came back in and handed the glass to Loki who took it and swallowed it all down instantly. Once he was finished with the glass he let Clint take it from him and took a deep breath before speaking again. "You asked who Thantos is... he's Death's Demon side... not really a side because he's a separate person." he looked over the group. "How much do you guys know about the Greek Gods?" he asked, earning confused looks from the others. He groaned and shook his head with a sigh. "Thantos is the Titan of death. He's mentioned a few times, but he's not a key player of the Titans or the gods. He's infatuated with Death, whom I should warn you is my daughter Hel. She was taken from me at birth and given to Hades, lord and king of the underworld." he explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta...) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please.**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Bruce came back in and handed the glass to Loki who took it and swallowed it all down instantly. Once he was finished with the glass he let Clint take it from him and took a deep breath before speaking again. "You asked who Thantos is... he's Death's Demon side... not really a side because he's a separate person." he looked over the group. "How much do you guys know about the Greek Gods?" he asked, earning confused looks from the others. He groaned and shook his head with a sigh. "Thantos is the Titan of death. He's mentioned a few times, but he's not a key player of the Titans or the gods. He's infatuated with Death, whom I should warn you is my daughter Hel. She was taken from me at birth and given to Hades." he explained._

* * *

The people in the room listened with varied degrees of shock. Loki shook his head slightly in amusement. "I know the Midgardian stories portray death as male, but that is not true... maybe the one before Hel was male... but the myths here need some serious upgrading." he stated with a slight grin, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere. He was rewarded with a snort from Tony. Yeah, maybe you can tell us the facts and we can change it." the man stated, actually glad for the topic change. "Did you and Thor really dress in drag?" he asked, grinning.

Loki grinned deviously and nodded as best he could. "He did actually, I helped pick the dress out even. I wasn't in drag, seeing as I was actually a woman." he smirked and sighed, looking down. "I'd show you... but my magic is bound..." he tugged at the collar on his neck with a sigh. Bruce eyed the collar and arched a brow. "I wouldn't be as bad as I am if i didn't have my magic..." Loki added, looking down at his lap, tensing when Clint tugged him into a hug before relaxing a little.

Clint noticed how Loki tensed in his arms and bit back the anger that welled up at Thantos. Those in the room froze when they heard a rumble of thunder and saw a flash of lightning before Jarvis' voice spoke.  _"sirs. Mr. Odinson just arrived. He is... was on the roof. He's heading for the lounge where he thinks you are Mr. Stark."_  Loki froze and tensed up completely taking a shaky breath. "Go see what my brother wants Star... Tony, I'll be fine. You should go too Banner, Clint should be there too." he laid back on the pillows and flushed when his stomach rumbled rather loudly. Clint grinned. "Nope. I'll be in the kitchen, getting you food." he stated and stood.

Tony blinked at the use of his first name and grinned before leading the other two out of the room. "Jarvis, tell Thor Bruce and I are on our way up from the lab. Thor'll be there first and wonder why no one is there when there usually is when he comes to visit."  _"Yes sir. Mr. Odinson is waiting in the lounge for you now. He says there is an urgent matter he needs to discuss."_  Tony glanced at Bruce as the two walked into the elevator. "Isn't it always serious though?" he piped off with and Bruce snorted. "No, that's only when SHIELD calls." was Bruce's response.

Tony froze and cursed. "Jarvis! Tell me you locked yourself down after we came back with Loki right?" he asked in a hopeful voice and was rewarded with Jarvis' snarky reply.  _"Of course I did sir. I didn't think you'd want the eye patch to know where you were keeping Mr. Odinson's brother."_  Tony sighed in relief and stepped into the lounge., Bruce right behind him. "Thor! Hey big guy, what brings you here?" he asked, heading straight to the bar to get a drink.

Thor looked at Tony and watched as Bruce settled into a chair next to him after grabbing a mug of tea. "Hey Thor." was the simple greeting from the Hulk. Thor nodded in greeting. "I am sorry to inform you my brother is missing." he stated bluntly. Tony spluttered and coughed, having swallowed his drink wrong. Bruce choked a little as well and gasped slightly. "Isn't.. Isn't Pra... Loki supposed to be in prison doing timeout?" Tony asked after he caught his breath finally. The thunder god shook his head and sighed. "I went to get him because I needed his help with another matter and he was not in his cell. He was there last week when I went to visit last." he said, looking somber, not knowing Loki had NOT been in Asgard since he had been put in the cell to begin with.

Bruce and Tony shared a look and the former took a long swig of his draft. "You mean Loki has been missing for a week and you are just NOW telling us?" Tony asked, pretending to be upset about the fact Loki was  _"missing"_  even though he was more upset about the fact that Loki had been most likely been in SHIELD's cells for that long. Bruce kept quiet and was quite willing to let Tony speak. Thor sighed and looked down dejectedly at his lap. "I apologize Man of Iron. I had to make sure he had been missing for that long."

* * *

In Clint's room, Loki ate the meal his former employee had brought to him, using his left hand the best he could. "Wonder what news Thor brought..." Clint mused as he relaxed back against the head board of his bed. He hummed and thought of a sudden idea and snagged his lap top that Tony had given him. "Hey Jarvis! can you bring up the footage from the Lounge on my lap top?" he asked the AI.  _"Yes I can sir Hawk. Loading the footage now."_  Clint ginned and moved so Loki could watch too if he wanted. They tuned in just as Thor stated Loki was missing and had been for a week. Loki frowned and blinked a few times. "I haven't been on Asgard for a year..." he murmured, not noticing Clint pale beside him.

* * *

Back in the lounge, Thor looked up at Tony who had joined them in sitting down, not knowing the person he was looking for was in the tower. "I went to visit today to get him out so he could help me with something father charged me with. Father doesn't know I went to him for help... I... I need him for this... he's the only one I know who comes close to my target in power." he stated, not knowing the subject of the conversation was watching him avidly.

Tony sighed and shook his head slightly. "We'll help you look Big guy. I'm guessing you need a place to stay while you're visiting Midgard?" he asked, not really wanting to let the man stay here but knowing if he didn't it would look odd. Bruce shot Tony a look, silently wondering if the man was nuts. Thor didn't notice the looks and just nodded. "I would be most grateful to you Starkson."

* * *

Loki looked at Clint and then back the the screen of the computer. "Is Tony nuts? Thor will more than likely run into me somewhere in the tower..." Clint only shrugged and looked over Loki to make sure he was alright and actually there beside him. He sighed softly and shook hie head, wondering if this connection he felt with Loki was some side effect of being controlled. He felt Loki press closer to him and struggled to hide a blush.  _'Nat's gunna kill us when she finds out about Loki...'_  he thought and shrugged it off, only hugging Loki, who had drifted off due to the recent dose of pain killers and was using Clint as a human pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta...) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please.**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Tony sighed and shook his head slightly. "We'll help you look Big guy. I'm guessing you need a place to stay while you're visiting Midgard?" he asked, not really wanting to let the man stay here but knowing if he didn't it would look odd. Bruce shot Tony a look, silently wondering if the man was nuts. Thor didn't notice the looks and just nodded. "I would be most grateful to you Starkson."_

_Loki looked at Clint and then back the the screen of the computer. "Is Tony nuts? Thor will more than likely run into me somewhere in the tower..." Clint only shrugged and looked over Loki to make sure he was alright and actually there beside him. He sighed softly and shook hie head, wondering if this connection he felt with Loki was some side effect of being controlled. He felt Loki press closer to him and struggled to hide a blush. 'Nat's gunna kill us when she finds out about Loki...' he thought and shrugged it off, only hugging Loki, who had drifted off due to the recent dose of pain killers and was using Clint as a human pillow._

* * *

Loki woke a few hours later and hissed slightly as his back twinged in pain, the meds wearing off a long time ago. He groaned and struggled to sit up, finding himself pinned for some reason. He blinked in confusion and looked around, finally noticed he was half on Clint, said man hugging him close in a protective embrace. He flushed bright red and stilled, not wanting to wake the man under him. He swallowed thickly and gently removed the blond's arms from his waist and struggled to stand from the bed. He grinned in victory as he stood with out wobbling and winced as he accidentally moved his bad arm. He hobbled into the bathroom and smirked in victory. Yeah, he hurt, but he was able to get up and walk on his own now.

In the lab, where Tony was, Jarvis spoke up.  _"sir, Mr... Loki is awake."_  Tony perked up at that. "Does he need anything Jarvis?" he asked, putting down his tools and heading for the door.  _"It seems Mr. Loki he is walking on his own to the..."_  "What?! And you didn't tell him to lay back down?!" Tony rushed toward the elevator, afraid Loki would fall and hurt himself more.  _"Sir, Mr. Hawkeye is in the room, seemingly asleep, but he is near."_  Tony sighed in relief but kept walking, planning on taking the two breakfast. "He shouldn't be up at all!"

Back in Clint's room, the blond woke up and frowned as he didn't feel Loki in the bed and sat up. He looked around and heard the toilet flush. He sighed softly and shook his head before getting up and going to the door. "You shouldn't be up and about Loki!" he scolded gently. Loki opened the door and looked down. "I didn't want to wake you and I'm tired of laying in bed... I'm bored!" he said, looking somewhat mulish and stubborn. Clint chuckled and nodded. "Yeah yeah... I'll see what we can do. You know you can't really leave this room, or this floor cause of Thor right?" he asked, helping Loki back to the bed, just as Tony knocked on the door.

"Greetings~ I come with food!" the billionaire shouted through the door, grinning like an idiot. Clint shook his head and let Loki sit at a small table had put in his room. "Come in!" he called out after helping the fallen demi-god sit. Tony walked in and arched a brow. "Isn't he supposed to be in bed?" he asked as he set some pancakes on the table in front of the two of them. "And don't worry, Thor's fast asleep in his room. So we won't be bothered for a while." he stated and flopped into an open seat.

Loki arched an eyebrow at the pile of dough and brown liquid stuff. "What is this mess?" he asked skeptically, poking at it with a fork, not sure if it was safe to eat. Clint and Tony smothered laughter, cause that was Thor's reaction to Pop-Tarts and Coffee. "That my dear Prancer is called Pancakes and Syrup. They are the best." Tony stated with a grin. Clint just shook his head and started to eat, showing Loki it was safe to do so. Loki looked from the two of them and watched the blond start to eat. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders before taking a tentative bite, skeptical it was as good as they were making it seem. His eyes widened at the sweetness and took another bite. "This is really sweet." he said simply and kept eating until it was all gone.

Tony grinned at Clint in victory and smirked. "I had a feeling you might like it." he said with a smug grin he paused and hummed in thought. "I spent half the night reading through the myths. And I had a few questions..." he started, not sure if it was safe to ask without offending the man before him. Loki just arched a brow and shrugged. "You wish to know the thing about the horse is true. Yes it is." he answered and polished off the plate in front of him, almost pouting when he realized it was empty. "Sleipnir is indeed eight-legged. It only happened once, and because I was..." he paused and shifted, struggling to hide a blush.

Tony arched a brow at the unfinished sentence. "You where what? Horny?" he asked, feeling slightly confused. "How the hell did you have sex with a horse without being torn in two anyways?" he asked, not really understanding that whole "myth". Loki sighed and shook his head. "No. Surly Thor's told you I'm adopted right?" at their nods he continued. "I really am a frost giant. A runt actually... but still a frost giant. my kind go through what is called a "heat cycle"..." Tony interrupted him there, "Like a cat?" Loki gave him a look that said "don't interrupt." before continuing. "I am a shape-shifter. I turned into a mare. And yes. somewhat like a cat. It occurs every... few years." he finished and looked at a mug of coffee before him and arched a brow at it. "Is that that coffee Thor keeps raving about?" he asked, staring at it. Tony chuckled and nodded. "It is. I brought sugar and creamer because I don't know if you like it or not." Loki took a sip of it as it was and spluttered. "How can he stand that stuff?! It's vile!" he set the drink down and glared at Tony, who just chuckled and added sugar and creamer to the drink. "Try it now."

Loki looked at the mug before him skeptically and glared at Tony. "If I don't like it I'll throw you out the window again." he stated, knowing he wouldn't really do it. He saw the man pale and sniggered. "I was lying Stark." he saw the billionaire sigh in relief and glare at him. Clint shook his head as he watched the banter between the two of them, secretly glad they were getting along... for the most part.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta...) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_"I am a shape-shifter. I turned into a mare. And yes. somewhat like a cat. It occurs every... few years." he finished and looked at a mug of coffee before him and arched a brow at it. "Is that that coffee Thor keeps raving about?" he asked, staring at it. Tony chuckled and nodded. "It is. I brought sugar and creamer because I don't know if you like it or not." Loki took a sip of it as it was and spluttered. "How can he stand that stuff?! It's vile!" he set the drink down and glared at Tony, who just chuckled and added sugar and creamer to the drink. "Try it now."_

_Loki looked at the mug before him skeptically and glared at Tony. "If I don't like it I'll throw you out the window again." he stated, knowing he wouldn't really do it. He saw the man pale and sniggered. "I was lying Stark." he saw the billionaire sigh in relief and glare at him. Clint shook his head as he watched the banter between the two of them, secretly glad they were getting along... for the most part._

* * *

Loki glared at the mug of now sweetened coffee before skeptically picking it up and taking a sip, he rarely tried things twice if he didn't like it the first time. He hummed softly and put more sugar in it before tying it again, making the other two in the room blink at him in shock, at least Clint was surprised, he knew Loki very rarely approved of something so much as to try it THREE times. Loki shrugged at the blond and took another sip, finding he liked it this time he finished it off.

Tony shook his head with a grin. "Should have known you'd like it super sweet." he stated, he was going to ask about Hel, but he was interupted by Jarvis.  _"sir. Mr. Odinson is awake and heading for the kitchen."_  Tony cursed softly and jumped up. "Sorry guys... Gotta beat Thor there... otherwise he'll blow the thing up trying to heat up pop tarts..." the man stated before rushing out of the room.

Clint shook his head and watched Loki finish his food and drink. He shifted nervously and coughed, wanting also to know about Hel, but not wanting to ruin Loki's mood or anything. Loki looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye and as if reading his mind, again, began speaking. "Hel is indeed my daughter. She is Queen of Hel. The term you mortals say.. I think it goes, "Go to Hell" speculates her kingdom. Hel, that is the name of the kingdom, is situated in Niflheim. While Hades and Thantos get most of the dead, Hel gets a rather good portion. I do not know how her and Thantos met, but I know that Thantos is taken with her..." Loki paused and hummed. "I think you would call Thantos, obsessed with her." he frowned, obviously not pleased with the match. Hawkeye blinked a few times, not having expected the information.

Loki sighed softly before continuing. "Thantos... is not the same as he used to be..." his eyes cast toward his lap and looked at the bandages around his legs, arm, neck and chest. "He's now known as the Crazy Titan. I have no Idea why Lord Hades deals with him still..." he shuddered and went quiet, lost in memory of torture and nightmares.

Clint noticed the look and paled. "Loki, boss. That was in the past. You are safe now, relax." he soothed and instantly drew the now trembling man into his lap, ignoring the way Loki tensed at the contact. "Loki, you know Tony, Bruce and I won't harm you. Yeah there will be stupid banter, but that will be it. No harm... we will do our best to keep you safe." he soothed, not quite understanding why he was doing this for a once enemy. He didn't understand the pull he felt toward his former boss, was it a side effect of the Tesseract? Was it a side effect of being in each other's mind for so long? he sighed softly and shook his head, finding he couldn't really care.  _"Sir Hawk, I am to inform you Ms. Natasha Romanoff will be coming by today."_

Loki slowly calmed down from his panic attack and pried himself from Clint's lap, face a light pink. "Go meet with her Clint. She's special to you right?" he asked, smothering the sudden flare of jealousy he felt at the thought of Clint belonging to someone else other than him. "I will be okay by myself for a while, as long as I have something to do." he stood and wobbled a little, the cast on his leg causing him some problems.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP A WEEK!-**

Loki sighed as he got up off the bed, almost fully healed, even though he couldn't use his magic, it still healed him, to an extent. He had gotten tired of laying in bed and sitting in what he had come to call as Clint and his room. He had used Jarvis to spy on the meetings the Avengers held to try and "find" him. He became quite amused by the theories Tony and Clint fired off, keeping the group going in circles around the world and New York. He went to the closet and picked out some black sweats and a black under shirt before picking out a green button down shirt, which he left open. He went to the door, determined to explore the tower a little, weather or not Clint and Tony approved.

Loki walked down the hall, determined to make it to the Lounge, he knew Tony and Clint were the only ones in the tower today, seeing as the others were off on another "Loki Hunt" as the trio had come to call it.  _"Good morning Sir Loki. Mr. Stark and Mr. Hawk are both in the lounge. Would you like me to tell them of your arrival?"_  Loki jumped slightly and sighed, realizing it was the AI. "No thanks Jarvis. I don't want them to know I am out of bed..."  _"Understood sir."_  the AI went silent and Loki progressed, a little slow, to the lounge. Once there he opened the door, quite glad to see the other two not paying attention to the door, too busy teasing each other.

"Yeah? What of you and Thor Tony? Hm? I've seen the looks you give him." Clint teased, making Tony splutter and make an ew face. "Oh that's a revolting thought..." the billionaire shuddered and took a swig of his beer. "And besides, he's with that Jane chick." Tony added, finally noticing Loki standing in the door way with a look of amusement in his face.

"Really Tony? My brother? Why did you not tell me sooner? I could help you woo him." he teased with a grin, adding to the banter, making Clint jump and almost spill the drink in his hand. Loki grinned at the startled looks he was given and limped into the room. He settled into a chair as close to Clint as he could get, finding comfort in the man's prescience, which was odd for him. "What are you doing out of bed?!" Clint asked with as stern a look as he could, even though he was still grinning at the comment Loki had made and Tony's reaction to it. Loki shrugged and sighed. "Got tired of staring at four... Three walls and a window wall..." he replied and looked to Tony. "I do believe you owe me a drink Stark." he stated, smirking slightly.

Tony stood and shook his head slightly. "I had hoped you forgot... Alright, alright, what do you want?" he asked, smirking slightly, believing Loki to be a lightweight when it came to drinking. Loki hummed and looked to the bar where Tony was now standing before giving a grin. "the strongest you got." he stated before looking back to Clint. He shifted and swallowed before opening his mouth to ask a question. "Why are you guys so accepting of me? Why did you rescue me?... not that I'm not grateful, I am, but... why? I mean, I threw you, Stark, out the window... and You Clint, I controlled with the Tesseract... I forced you to kill... I forced you to fight against your friends..."

Clint and Tony looked at each other before Tony went to Loki and handed over the drink. "Yeah you threw me out the window, But it really wasn't you. It was your body, your mind, your actions yes, but it wasn't you." he paused before sitting and shifting. "Your eyes were blue. Not your normal green. That is how I knew it wasn't really you." the billionaire took a sip of the drink in his hand. "And I know what it feels like to be tortured..." he added in a near whisper. The room fell silent and Clint looked at Tony and then Loki.

"I may not know what it is like to be tortured, but I agree with Tony. It wasn't you who brainwashed me... even though you were in my mind and I in yours. It wasn't really you who made me do those things. You were mind-wiped as well so, while I'm still not happy with what happened, I know it wasn't truly you." the blond was going to mention to the link he felt like they still had, but he chose to ignore that part and watched Loki's reaction to their words.

Loki stared at his lap and bit his lip, about to speak he opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Jarvis.  _"Sirs, the rest of the Avengers are on their way up to the lounge. Thor is right outside the door, wondering why I have locked the door."_


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta... NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...** **

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Clint and Tony looked at each other before Tony went to Loki and handed over the drink. "Yeah you threw me out the window, But it really wasn't you. It was your body, your mind, your actions yes, but it wasn't you." he paused before sitting and shifting. "Your eyes were blue. Not your normal green. That is how I knew it wasn't really you." the billionaire took a sip of the drink in his hand. "And I know what it feels like to be tortured..." he added in a near whisper. The room fell silent and Clint looked at Tony and then Loki._

_"I may not know what it is like to be tortured, but I agree with Tony. It wasn't you who brainwashed me... even though you were in my mind and I in yours. It wasn't really you who made me do those things. You were mind-wiped as well so, while I'm still not happy with what happened, I know it wasn't truly you." the blond was going to mention to the link he felt like they still had, but he chose to ignore that part and watched Loki's reaction to their words._

_Loki stared at his lap and bit his lip, about to speak he opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Jarvis. "Sirs, the rest of the Avengers are on their way up to the lounge. Thor is right outside the door, wondering why I have locked the door."_

* * *

Loki froze before he panicked slightly and darted for the bar to hide under it, that being the first place he thought of to hide. Tony downed his glass and snagged the one he handed Loki, so it wouldn't look odd there were three glasses when there were supposed to be two. Clint shifted and moved to sit at the bar to be closer to Loki, without giving anything away. Tony looked around for anything out of place and nodded. "Go ahead and let them in Jarvis. Thanks for locking the door and giving us a heads up."  _"Of course sir."_  came the reply and the sound of the lock clicking before Thor came in, looking slightly confused, followed by Bruce, Natasha and Steve, all looking a little tired and slightly annoyed, minus Bruce, he looked just fine, considering he was the one leading the group to random places on the globe.

Tony arched a brow and took a sip of the drink in his hand, forgetting for a moment who's it actually was and winced at the strength of it. Bruce noticed an arched a brow before shrugging it off and making himself a mug of extra strong tea. "Nothing yet?" Tony asked, lounging against the bar, where he had moved to when Jarvis alerted them of the Avengers' return. Thor sighed dejectedly and shook his head, sounding slightly depressed. "No... nothing. Not a hair!" he sounded slightly depressed, making three of the avengers and the one hiding wince slightly. "I have yet to look at the places constantly covered in snow... I almost forgot my brother is a Jotun. They prefer snow and cold, it doesn't bother them, no matter how cold it is."

Clint forced himself to look confused and looked at the god with the red cape. "What the hell is a Jotu-thingy-majig?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Thor looked up at that. "I forgot you guys don't know... Jotuns are frost giants. They can get as tall as this very tower and their skin is blue. They have blood red eyes, and patterns that flow along their bodies, like... like..." the blond scrunched his brow in thought, thinking of the right word. "Like a tattoo? I think that was the word for it... For a Jotun though they are more of a birthmark. That is all I really know... I did the research once I found out what my brother was..." he added, taking Tony's drink from him and downing it.

Tony gave Thor a, "WTF?" look and sighed softly before glancing at Clint, wondering what happened between the two, but not wanting to ask. Under the bar Loki gave an internal scoff at the thought of Thor in a library and shook his head, flushing dark red(though he'd deny it later) at what was said next. "The other tid bit I know is that Jotun have no set sex. While they may look outwardly like a male or female, they have the body parts of both." Thor added, taking a sip of the glass Tony sat in front of him after the blond had downed the one he had taken.

Natasha kept her facial reactions locked down, feeling slightly confused about everything, shaking her head at Tony's next, seemingly random question. "So... Jotun males can get pregnant too?" Clint choked on his drink and coughed, not having had expected the image that popped into his mind. He hid a blush and kicked at Tony, sending him a glare, getting an innocent look in response. Loki forced himself not to splutter and frowned instead, resisting the urge to kill his brother, he felt very embarrassed and he hated that feeling. He moved a little and stretched out his bad leg, knowing it was Tony standing behind the bar like the man usually did.

Thor nodded. "It would seem so. and are you alright Son of Barton?" he asked, looking up as he noticed the blond choking. Bruce hummed, finding this whole thing rather interesting from a scientist's point of view. Clint caught his breath and nodded. "I'm fine. Went down the wrong pipe." he stated, hoping the others in the room would buy that, rather lame, excuse. Natasha, having known Clint the longest, narrowed her eyes, she will be checking on him later.

Steve, throughout the entire conversation was quiet, listening and trying to form any hints of where Loki might be. "The next places to look are the north and south poles... those are the only places we have not looked yet... and the tower, though it is unlikely he would come here..." the blond was thinking aloud and not really paying attention, though Thor thought he heard movement from the bar and looked that way, he saw Clint pale and frowned slightly. "I need everyone but Son of Barton and Starkson to leave please." he stated, forming a hunch the two knew where his elusive brother was.

* * *

Once the room was empty of everyone but the three(plus Loki) occupying it, Thor narrowed his eyes at the two at the bar. "Alright, you two know something. Where is my brother?" he asked, getting up and going over to the now two pale men. Loki, under the bar, scoffed and stood, knowing the jig was up. "Why do you suddenly care where I am? I have not been on Asgard since I was put in that cell." he stated, crossing his arms as best he could with the cast and glared at the blond in the red cape. Thor's eyes widened and shook his head. "Loki! Rogerson was right! How long have you been here? Are you okay? What happened to your arm? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Loki went silent, though he kept glaring at Thor and stared at the bar, not really wanting to answer, Clint did it for him. "No, we didn't hurt him. Why would we when we're the ones who have been caring for him? He's been here for... a week and a half..." Thor's eyes widened even more and stared at the two. "That's how long Loki... the double has been missing from the cell!" he stated in shock. Loki rolled his eyes. "As I said before  _brother_  I have not been on Asgard since I was put in the cell." Thor looked at his brother, wincing at the tone when he had said the word brother. "Where have you been then? How'd you get out?" he asked, starting to get worried.

"You do not need to know that. Now if you could send the others from the door so I can go to my room and lay down? I need rest Thor." Loki glared at the blond, not willing to give up any more than they already had. Clint and Tony kept silent through the exchange and Hawkeye noticed how pale the Trickster had gotten and that he was shaking slightly. "I agree with Loki. He needs to lay down, as soon as possible." he stated, getting up to help his former boss. Thor looked at the trio in slight confusion, not understanding the situation, but went to disburse the others anyways, he too had noticed how tired his brother was.

* * *

Back in what Loki now called, their room, he leaned against Clint and sighed softly, still shaking a little, memories of torture floating through his mind. He vaguely heard Clint tell him he was safe and okay now, but it was too soon for him to be absolutel" y sure he was safe. He saw Thor's(he had followed them) confused look and shook his head, hoping the man wouldn't ask, only to wince when he heard the question he was hoping not to.

"What happened to my brother? Why is Bartonson reassuring my brother of his safety?" Thor asked Tony, who was also helping to support Loki as the trio made the way to the bed. Loki gave Thor a glare and sighed in relief when he was settled on the bed, hating the fact he needed help. "You think just because I haven't been on Asgard my time was spent sipping tea and making flowers?" he asked, scorn dripping from his voice. "I was kidnapped from my cell Thor. The very night I had been put in it." his eyes had a haunted look in them as he spoke, a look Tony knew well, because he used to have the same look well after Afghanistan.

Thor adopted a look of horror, his brother, surely hadn't been... he shuddered at the thought. "What of your allies? Did they not..." Loki interrupted him, voice full of venom. "They were NOT my allies Thor!" he exploded, anger seeping through him. He gasped and whimpered in pain as his leg and arm throbbed. He hissed in pain as the collar reacted to his magic, which had welled up with his emotions. The smell of singed flesh filled the room and Thor look sickened, angry(at himself), sad, and hurt all at the same time. Loki glared at his brother and scoffed. "Don't feel pity  _brother_  pity is for the weak. Surly you are pleased to see me thus. You are once again better than I am at something, you always had me in the healing chambers after a duel." the green-eyed man spat out, glaring at the blond, struggling to hold back his temper, knowing that is what triggered most of his magic. "You always loved making sure everyone in the palace knew you were better than me, you love(d) being in the spotlight." he added, turning his head away from his brother.

Thor shook his head and looked down. "I am sorry brother." he murmured softly. "It does not make me happy to see you thus. I have never liked seeing you hurt. You should know that." Clint and Tony were only able to watch what went on between the two in silence. Loki snorted and winced slightly, letting Tony give him some pain killers. "Like Hel you did Thor. Every time I was in the healing wing and you came to see me, you had a big grin on your face! Like you were proud to have put me there! I was always in your shadow!" he spat. "Now leave Thor. I wish to sleep." he stated and let Clint help him lie down. Tony sighed and led a still confused, and horrified Thor from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta... NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Thor adopted a look of horror, his brother, surely hadn't been... he shuddered at the thought. "What of your allies? Did they not..." Loki interrupted him, voice full of venom. "They were NOT my allies Thor!" he exploded, anger seeping through him. He gasped and whimpered in pain as his leg and arm throbbed. He hissed in pain as the collar reacted to his magic, which had welled up with his emotions. The smell of singed flesh filled the room and Thor look sickened, angry(at himself), sad, and hurt all at the same time. Loki glared at his brother and scoffed. "Don't feel pity brother pity is for the weak. Surly you are pleased to see me thus. You are once again better than I am at something, you always had me in the healing chambers after a duel." the green-eyed man spat out, glaring at the blond, struggling to hold back his temper, knowing that is what triggered most of his magic. "You always loved making sure everyone in the palace knew you were better than me, you love(d) being in the spotlight." he added, turning his head away from his brother._

_Thor shook his head and looked down. "I am sorry brother." he murmured softly. "It does not make me happy to see you thus. I have never liked seeing you hurt. You should know that." Clint and Tony were only able to watch what went on between the two in silence. Loki snorted and winced slightly, letting Tony give him some pain killers. "Like Hel you did Thor. Every time I was in the healing wing and you came to see me, you had a big grin on your face! Like you were proud to have put me there! I was always in your shadow!" he spat. "Now leave Thor. I wish to sleep." he stated and let Clint help him lie down. Tony sighed and led a still confused, and horrified Thor from the room._

* * *

After Thor and Tony left, Clint laid next to Loki, providing comfort. Loki attempted to curl up on himself and whimpered slightly, the pills not having kicked in just yet. The man next to him put a hand to his back and rubbed on it soothingly. He sighed softly and shook his head, not liking the situation they found themselves in. As nothing was going on, he had time to sort through his thoughts.  _'Why am I so attached to Loki? Shouldn't I hate him?'_  he paused in his thoughts and sighed.  _'How can I though? Knowing Loki was tortured?'_  he sighed and moved slightly, biting his lip when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he called out, shifting Loki, who had fallen asleep, so he could hide him easier in case it wasn't Bruce, Tony or Thor.

Natasha's voice sounded through the door and Clint covered Loki with his blanket and moved his body so it wasn't obvious there were two people in the bed, "Come in Nat." he called out, heart hammering in his chest, praying Loki wouldn't be discovered. Natasha walked in, a concerned, confused look in her eyes, not much else giving her away. Clint arched a brow, heart still hammering in his chest. He schooled his facial expressions and waited for what ever Natasha was going to say.

"You know where he is don't you?" Natasha asked bluntly, sitting at the table, in the chair Loki had sat in just this morning to eat breakfast. Clint blinked a few times in shock, didn't do much else.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, sitting up, but not making the Loki shaped lump in his bed sheets obvious, he was inwardly quite nervous at giving anything away, outwardly he looked as normal as possible. Natasha rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Because I don't believe you or the excuse you fed us in the lounge. Spill." she crossed her arms with a glare.

Clint swallowed thickly and shook his head. "I'm sorry Nat. I can't tell you. Yes I know where Loki is, but he is not the person he was a year ago." he said, looking serious. Natasha narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "If he is worse than he was a year before he needs to be transferred to shield so Thor can take him back!" Clint shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Yes he's still dangerous, he  _is_  a demi-god for christ's sake! But he is not mental like he was a year ago Nat! He was as much a victim as I was." Natasha blinked her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean Clint? He brain washed you! Or does that not bother you?"

The blond ran a hand over his face and looked at her, wondering what he could tell her. "Yes I was brain washed. But so was he. His eyes are not normally blue. I asked Thor that. During our entire battle with him he did not really even try! Like he was trying to get caught. Like he was trying to get killed. Tell me you didn't notice that?!" he finally settled on saying and sighed softly, not moving from his spot on the bed. Natasha dropped her masks she had hiding her emotions and showed her confusion, and the mistrust she felt. "I noticed his eyes were blue yes, but he was stronger than the normal villain Clint. He killed Coulson!" she blurted finally, not noticing Loki moving and sitting up behind Clint, until the man spoke.

"Actually Miss. Widow, I didn't. Agent Coulson is not dead." Loki stated, wincing at the pain in his arm and leg as he moved to get comfortable. Natasha's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the god, in Clint's bed no less, and reached for her gun. "What do you mean Agent Coulson isn't dead?! I saw you kill him! And why are you here?! We've been looking for you all over the planet!" the red head sounded annoyed and slightly panicked. Loki snorted and shook his head. "The people I killed and had Clint kill were imposters. Coulson is very much alive. I do not know where  _shield_  hid him... but he is alive and well." Clint looked rather horrified at having been caught, but kept silent as he helped Loki sit up.

"Do you need anything Loki? Water, pain killers? Food?" the blond asked, worry in his voice. Natasha kept silent as she watched the two of them and shook her head. "I should report this to HQ..." Clint shot Natasha a pleading look that was full of fear. Loki froze and started to tremble. "Not Shield Nat! No! They can  _not_  know where Loki is!" he stated in a semi-panicked voice. The red-head blinked and looked at the two of them, slightly shocked at their reactions.  _'I wonder what happened to make them react like that..._ _'_  she thought to herself with a sigh. "Okay. No Shield. but we do need to tell the others." she stated firmly.

Clint shook his head, "No Tasha. Not until he is healed! Completely!" he retorted, rubbing his hand along Loki's back in a soothing manner. "You know how Steve is Nat! He's pro-shield! They're the first people he'd turn to!" he sighed and shook his head, looking to Loki and started to sooth the man from a panic attack. The blond handed Loki a glass of water and some pain killers to dull the throbbing. He helped Loki take them and sighed softly. "We can't let SHIELD get to him. Nor can we let him go back to Asgard. It is not safe for him. Shield tortured him, and he has not been on Asgard since Thor took him back." he pressed into the fallen god, providing comfort and looked at Natasha seriously. "So no Natasha, anything to do with shield, forget it. Tony has blocked all communications with them. Then only place in the tower we can contact them is in the meeting room for missions and what ever else they need us for. Jarvis is on high alert. And before you ask, yes Thor knows Loki is here. He found out in the lounge, Loki had been hiding under the bar." Natasha's eyes widened slightly at that and she shook her head. "Only you Clint..." she sighed and stood. "Alright. But if he tries anything..." she trailed off, leaving the threat open for imagination.

The blond shivered slightly and nodded. "He won't. Not unless he is provoked first. That's how it was last year as well." he said, watching Loki as the trembles slowly stopped. Loki, finally calm again, looked at Natasha. "My year has not been nice. If you think I have been treated kindly think again. Have Jarvis show you the week I spent in Shield's cells. They didn't do most of the shite I had done to me but they did plenty." the green eyed man spat, tremors starting again a little bit as he spoke. Natasha's eyes widened at that and nodded before going to the door. "Alright. I'll keep quiet. I assume Thor knows of your treatment?" she asked, opening the door. She had really wanted to shoot Loki, that was before she learned the truth however. Clint nodded and kept a hand to Loki's back, letting the man know he was there and things were okay and he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta... NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Clint shook his head, "No Tasha. Not until he is healed! Completely!" he retorted, rubbing his hand along Loki's back in a soothing manner. "You know how Steve is Nat! He's pro-shield! They're the first people he'd turn to!" he sighed and shook his head, looking to Loki and started to sooth the man from a panic attack. The blond handed Loki a glass of water and some pain killers to dull the throbbing. He helped Loki take them and sighed softly. "We can't let SHIELD get to him. Nor can we let him go back to Asgard. It is not safe for him. Shield tortured him, and he has not been on Asgard since Thor took him back." he pressed into the fallen god, providing comfort and looked at Natasha seriously. "So no Natasha, anything to do with shield, forget it. Tony has blocked all communications with them. The only place in the tower we can contact them is in the meeting room for missions and what ever else they need us for. Jarvis is on high alert. And before you ask, yes Thor knows Loki is here. He found out in the lounge, Loki had been hiding under the bar." Natasha's eyes widened slightly at that and she shook her head. "Only you Clint..." she sighed and stood. "Alright. But if he tries anything..." she trailed off, leaving the threat open for imagination._

_The blond shivered slightly and nodded. "He won't. Not unless he is provoked first. That's how it was last year as well." he said, watching Loki as the trembles slowly stopped. Loki, finally calm again, looked at Natasha. "My year has not been nice. If you think I have been treated kindly think again. Have Jarvis show you the week I spent in Shield's cells. They didn't do most of the shite I had done to me but they did plenty." the green eyed man spat, tremors starting again a little bit as he spoke. Natasha's eyes widened at that and nodded before going to the door. "Alright. I'll keep quiet. I assume Thor knows of your treatment?" she asked, opening the door. She had really wanted to shoot Loki, that was before she learned the truth however. Clint nodded and kept a hand to Loki's back, letting the man know he was there and things were okay and he was safe._

* * *

Once Natasha left, Loki sighed in relief and leaned into the blond at his side. "Well that wasn't stressful..." he stated sarcastically, making Clint snort in reply and hold him close. "Nat is like a sister to me, she always had been. The fact she is going along with this makes me feel less... I don't know, like we're hiding." the blond looked at Loki and sighed in contentment, finding he liked having the man in his arms. He smothered the sudden urge to kiss the man who was looking up at him and smiled slightly. Loki shivered, and not because he was cold, and leaned in, not understanding the feelings that welled up in him when he was around Clint. He had always felt thus when the blond was around, even when they both had been controlled and forced to do the tesseract, and the Other's bidding, he never understood it, even when he had time to think about it.

As Loki gazed up at Clint he felt an urge to kiss the man and froze slightly, wondering where the hell the thought came from. He swallowed thickly, heart suddenly hammering in his chest and looked up, eyes closing before he pressed their lips together. He relished the feeling of the man's lips on his, even if he felt the blond freeze up under him, obviously not having expected it.

When Clint felt Loki kiss him he froze and his eyes widened in shock, wondering how Loki knew what he wanted to do. Finally, when Loki was about to pull apart he held the man's neck with one hand and pulled him in, kissing back with everything he had. He could feel his body stirring at the sudden contact and found he could care less, Loki was kissing him, he felt like he was flying(no pun intended here...).

Loki gasped slightly when Clint finally kissed back, he opened his eyes and stared into the blond's face, only to jump apart when a knock came on the door. Both men huffed in annoyance at being interrupted. "Who is it?" Clint tried not to snap as he spoke and watch Loki settle himself and look less... "just kissed". Tony's voice sounded through the door. "Just me. I have food, as it's lunch. And I came to check up on our friend." he stated, not to sure it was safe to walk in or not. The blond snorted slightly and stood before helping Loki stand as well and led him to the table in the room. "Come in." he stated and sat down just as Tony opened the door and stepped in with a tray of food for two.

Tony looked at the two and, being who he is, his inner playboy jumped to the surface as he noticed the look of something having been interrupted. He grinned impishly and set the food on the table before the two. "The other's are all off Loki hunting. Widow has been giving me odd looks throughout the day, since the lounge. I'm assuming she came to visit and saw Loki?" only earning a sigh from Loki and a nod from Clint he shook his head and flopped down on an empty chair. "At least I don't have to repair windows. That I am happy for." Loki rolled his eyes and began to eat the food in front of him. He paused at the taste and looked down at his plate. "what is this?" he asked, glancing at Tony.

"That Prancer would be Lasagna, Italian food." the billionaire replied, smirking slightly, half wondering if the fallen god liked it, but going by the look the man had on his face he guessed he did. Loki finished his food before glaring at Tony, remembering what he had asked Thor in the lounge. "Did you  _have_  to ask those questions?!" he blurted finally. Tony grinned impishly and shrugged. "How can I not? At least you two know to be safe." he stated, enjoying the way the two of them spluttered. Clint choked on the coffee he had taken a drink of and kicked Tony under the table, sending the man a death glare, face tinged pink from embarrassment. Loki also had a small blush staining his face and neck and sent a glare at the still grinning billionaire.

Tony smirked at their reactions and stood. "I'll leave you two love birds alone now." he stated and picked up the now empty tray to take back to the kitchen. He went to the door and turned to grin at them. "I'd be careful Legolas. Don't want Bruce asking why Loki's casts need to be redone." he stated and ducked out of the room as an arrow embedded itself into the door frame, just where he had been standing. Loki hid his face in his hands and groaned. "Is he always like that?" the fallen demi-god asked, voice muffled by his hands.

Clint sighed and nodded. "He is. I don't regret we kissed, the only thing I regret is being interrupted." he said, looking honest, hoping Loki knew he wasn't lying about that. Loki blinked a few times at that and looked at the man before him,  _really_  looked at him. He sighed softly after seeing no lies there and shook his head. "I do not regret it either Clinton..."

"Please, if we are going to be in a relationship, call me Clint, or Hawk." Loki nodded at that and gave a slight smile. "Clint it is then. No need to call me boss anymore. Only if you wish to." he replied and stood up wobbly, wincing slightly at a slight throb in his leg. Clint stood to help him, only to be waived off. "I need to do this on my own every once in a while." The blond nodded and smiled slightly as he stood back and let Loki walk on his own.

Loki limped out to the balcony, needing fresh air and sighed softly. "I don't think I've thanked you for saving me..." he turned to face Clint, who had followed him in case he needed help. Clint shook his head and leaned on the railing next to him, listening to the sounds of the city below them. "No need to thank me. even if we had still been enemies i would have saved you. No one deserves that." he looked at his feet with a soft sigh.

* * *

In her room, Natasha had had Jarvis download the footage of the cell block Loki had been in. She watched in growing horror as she watched Loki beaten and raped, not once, nor twice. She ran a hand over her face and felt sick, quickly stopping the footage, not able to watch any more.  _'If that is what he went through, I do not blame them for not trusting Shield... Does Steve know of this?'_  she thought as she got up and went to the kitchen to get something calming for her stomach. She almost ran the blond over as she entered the kitchen and backed up a few steps. "Captain Rogers! I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed and moved so the blond could pass if he wanted.

Steve blinked and looked Natasha over. He noticed how pale she looked and stepped back into the kitchen. "Are you alright Miss. Romanoff?" he asked, worry in his voice. Natasha nodded and made herself a strong mug of peppermint tea, hoping that would help settle her stomach. "Yes Captain Rogers. I am fine. Or as fine as I could be after watching what I just did..." she ran a hand over her face and looked at Steve. "I know you are pro-shield Steve. But there are things they do that you do not know, nor do you want to know." Steve looked at Natasha as she spoke and kept silent, wondering just what was going on.

"What do you mean Miss. Romanoff?" he asked, wanting to know the truth. "Shield..." he fumbled for something to say about shield and settled for shaking his head. "Shield is the ones that helped me... How can I turn my back on them?" he asked, watching the red head. Natasha sighed and handed him her tablet, one that Stark had given her when she had moved in. "Hit play and you will see what I mean Steve Rogers. Excuse me, I'll be in the lounge when you are done." she stated and left.

Steve tilted his head as he held the tablet, not sure what to do with it he glanced around and sighed softly. "Hit play she says... I'm from a time that barely had phones!" he stated, grumbling slightly. "Jarvis, can you help me please..." he asked, not really sure if the AI could hear him or not.  _"Of course Captain."_  the AI replied and turned the video of the footage on, starting it from the beginning. The blond watched and he began to feel as sick as the red head had looked and turned his head away. "Turn it off Jarvis... I don't need to see more!" he exclaimed as Tony walked in with an empty tray with two plates and two mugs.

Tony froze as he stepped into the kitchen and looked at Steve. "You're back Cap! When'd you guys return?" he asked, carrying the tray to the sink before rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta... NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Steve tilted his head as he held the tablet, not sure what to do with it he glanced around and sighed softly. "Hit play she says... I'm from a time that barely had phones!" he stated, grumbling slightly. "Jarvis, can you help me please..." he asked, not really sure if the AI could hear him or not. "Of course Captain." the AI replied and turned the video of the footage on, starting it from the beginning. The blond watched and he began to feel as sick as the red head had looked and turned his head away. "Turn it off Jarvis... I don't need to see more!" he exclaimed as Tony walked in with an empty tray with two plates and two mugs._

_Tony froze as he stepped into the kitchen and looked at Steve. "You're back Cap! When'd you guys return?" he asked, carrying the tray to the sink before rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher._

* * *

Steve looked at Tony and ran a hand over his face, not sure what to say or do. "Did Shield really do that to Loki?" he asked, not having had been able to watch to the end where Tony and Clint got him out of their clutches. Tony only nodded and made himself a mug of coffee. "Yes Cap. They did. That and much, much more. When Clint and I got to him he was almost dead! He nearly died in my arms as I took him to a safe house." The blond looked horrified and shook his head, feeling very ill. "How is he now? Where is he? We've been looking everywhere for him!" he looked at Tony, only feeling mildly betrayed, knowing he would have done the same if he had been in Tony's place.

Tony shook his head. "I can't tell you where he is Steve. You know that. I can say that Thor knows where he is, as does most of the avengers now. The "Loki hunt" as we've come to call it has been ended. Just give him time to finish healing. He still has a broken arm, leg and bruised ribs. It was much much worse a week and a half ago when we got him out. His magic is bound, he can't heal himself fully like he used to even though it does still work, that's all according to him though. That magic stuff is all mumbo jumbo to me..." he shrugged and waited for what ever was coming next.

Steve sighed and nodded in understanding. "I understand Tony. But shouldn't he be taken to Asgard? Back to..." he couldn't get any farther because Tony interrupted him. "No Steve! He is not safe there! He has not been on Asgard since Thunder-bolt took him back! No! He's not going back to Asgard! If Thor even attempts to take him back I'll fight tooth and nail to keep him here!" the blond blinked in surprise at the strength of the comeback from the man before him and shook his head, not understanding the situation. "I don't understand Tony..." the blond shook his head again and sighed softly, not truly understanding what was going on. He found himself upset that someone he knew, granted the person used to be an enemy, had been treated that way.

* * *

Back in their room, Loki sighed and tugged at the collar again, wanting the blasted thing off. Clint took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't do that Loki. I can ask Thor for the key for it. Don't try to take it off on your own. That'll just make things worse." he soothed as best he could and let the hand he held go. Loki looked up at Clint and sulked. "I hate not having my magic. It's like..." he paused and sighed. "It's like being naked, like I'm missing a part of me." The blond sighed and shook his head. "I know that feeling. I'd feel the same without my arrows. Just please stop tugging on it. I was just about to head out to the Lounge to grab a drink. I'll see if I can find Thor and ask for the key for you."

Loki sulked more and only nodded in reply as he settled back on the bed and picked up "Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone", something Tony had given him because of the whole magic thing. Clint arched a brow at the title of the book and only shrugged, Loki could read what he wanted. He bent and kissed Loki on the forehead. "I'll be back. Hopefully with a key for your collar." he smirked slightly, "Though you do look good with it on." he stated teasingly, earning a kick toward the door. The green-eyed male in the bed struggled to hide a blush and kicked out his good leg toward the blond. "Just go Clint." he stated, giving the man a mock glare. Clint chuckled and left, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

In the Lounge, Thor sat on a couch, sipping at a bottle of beer Tony had given him a few minutes ago, and thought about the issues he had with Loki.  _'I wonder when things changed between us...'_  he mused, not hearing Clint walk in. _'I know! It was that blasted battle with the frost giants! Something changed then...'_  he sighed and slouched, wondering how he would be able to help his brother.

Clint walked into the lounge and arched a brow at how down Thor looked. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, grabbing a drink himself and planting his behind next to the blond, not too sure it was safe there. Thor blinked when he heard Clint's voice and looked up. "Oh, it's just you... Sorry Son of Barton. Lost in thought. Trying to figure out where things went wrong. And how I can help my brother." he stated, still lost in thought. Clint jumped on the opportunity and spoke up. "Is there a key for that collar Loki has? He would be able to heal faster if he didn't have the thing on."

Thor blinked slightly in surprise and nodded. "There is. But I'd have to go to Asgard to get it." he said looking down, thinking. "I would have to steal it from the prison..." he shook his head and sighed softly. "I'll be back." he stated and stood up, looking determined. Clint blinked slightly in surprise, not having expected it to turn out like this. He shrugged and nodded. "Alright Thor. Be safe. I know for all the... bickering Loki throws at you he doesn't really mean it." The blond god looked back at Clint and tilted his head. "I hope that is true. I will be back with the key. If anyone asks where I'm at..." he paused to think and shrugged. "Tell them I had to return but will be back in a day or two." Clint nodded and watched Thor leave, grinning in victory. He just prayed Thor didn't get into trouble for this.

Tony walked into the lounge from his lab and arched a brow when he heard a clap of thunder and saw a flash of lightning, signaling Thor left. "Okay Legolas, spill. Where'd Big Blondie go off to and why?" he asked, flopping down onto the couch next to him. Clint snorted at the nick name and shook his head. "To get the key for Loki's necklace." he stated with a smug grin. The billionaire blinked a few times and grinned. "How'd you manage that one? And do I really want to know?"

Clint grinned bigger and sipped at his beer. "I just told him how he could help Loki heal faster. The man was in here sulking when I came up here." he replied and shook his head. Tony sighed and sipped at a drink he had gotten before he had sat down. "Again? He's been like that off and on since he discovered Loki here." he stated and sighed again. Clint nodded in agreement and shrugged before standing up. "Got to tell Loki the good news." the blond stated and left, leaving his half finished drink on the bar.

* * *

**-Lemon WARNING! DON'T WISH TO READ IT SKIP IT!-**

Clint walked into their room and smiled at what he saw. Loki was sprawled as best as he could on the bed, books around him and fast asleep. Clint shook his head and stepped in quietly, not wanting to wake the raven. He gave a soft sigh and removed the books from the bed before getting in himself. He held Loki close, liking how the man relaxed in his arms now instead of tensing and flinching. Loki sighed in his sleep as he felt Clint climb into the bed and pull him into a hug. He found himself snuggling in closer and relaxing in his arms. He hummed slightly and slowly opened his eyes before glancing up at the blond. "Well?" he asked, not moving.

The blond chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet Loki. Thor left to go steal the key. He should be back soon." he stated with a small grin, placing a kiss to the man's lips. At the kiss, Loki pressed closer and kissed back rather hungrily. He gripped Clint's shirt and pressed closer, need and want coursing through his veins, he didn't know if Clint felt the same, he didn't really care at the moment as he felt as if his body was set on fire.

The blond archer moaned into the kiss and gripped Loki gently, not wanting to jar the broken bones. Loki moaned and rubbed against the male holding him and deepened the kiss. Clint pulled back from the kiss, panting and in need for air. He gazed down at Loki and smiled softly. "Are you sure you want this Loki? I don't want you to regret this later." he murmured softly, to which Loki only scoffed and drew the man down for another kiss.

"Of course I do Clinton. I wouldn't have started it if I didn't." Loki stated firmly after the kiss. He pressed into Clint and let out a frustrated growl when a knock came on the door.

**-END LEMON!-**

Clint sulked and removed Loki from his lap and stood to answer the door. "Who is it?" he asked, biting back a rude response at being interrupted, again. Loki struggled to fix his clothes and sulked as he sat back on the bed, propping his leg up again. "It is I Son of Barton. I bring the key for the collar." Thor's voice sounded through the door. Loki scowled at the door and started to quickly button the shirt he had been wearing that came unbuttoned during their kissing session and watched as Clint went to the door and opened it. "Come on in Thor." the archer grumbled and stepped back into the room.

Thor arched a brow at how almost, sulky Clint seemed and glanced at his brother on the bed, who was fiddling with a button on his shirt, a faint blush on his face. He shrugged it off and held up a gold, odd looking, key with a gin. "Here is the key." he stated smugly and handed the thing over to Hawkeye, purposefully ignoring the sulking. Clint sighed and went to Loki with the key and blinked in confusion as he looked for the key-hole. Loki moved his hair to the side and pointed to the back. "The key-hole is back there Clint." he stated, sounding slightly amused. Clint rolled his eyes and looked, of course, there in the center was the key-hole.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta... NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Clint sulked and removed Loki from his lap and stood to answer the door. "Who is it?" he asked, biting back a rude response at being interrupted, again. Loki struggled to fix his clothes and sulked as he sat back on the bed, propping his leg up again. "It is I Son of Barton. I bring the key for the collar." Thor's voice sounded through the door. Loki scowled at the door and started to quickly button the shirt he had been wearing that came unbuttoned during their kissing session and watched as Clint went to the door and opened it. "Come on in Thor." the archer grumbled and stepped back into the room._

_Thor arched a brow at how almost, sulky Clint seemed and glanced at his brother on the bed, who was fiddling with a button on his shirt, a faint blush on his face. He shrugged it off and held up a gold, odd looking, key with a grin. "Here is the key." he stated smugly and handed the thing over to Hawkeye, purposefully ignoring the sulking. Clint sighed and went to Loki with the key and blinked in confusion as he looked for the key-hole. Loki moved his hair to the side and pointed to the back. "The key-hole is back there Clint." he stated, sounding slightly amused. Clint rolled his eyes and looked, of course, there in the center was the key-hole._

* * *

Once Clint had unlocked and removed the collar, magic swirled around the room and settled, making Loki glow an emerald green before the lights and magic soaked into his skin. "Thank you brother. Could you please go get Tony or Banner? I need these casts off." He stated and moved to sit up higher, Clint right next to him. Thor nodded and left to go get both. Clint stayed right next to Loki, half afraid the man would disappear.

Loki looked up at Clint and smirked slightly. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Nor will I attack anyone... besides you to get you naked." he stated just as Bruce and Tony rushed into the room. Tony smirked at the comment and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, he's normal. Bruce, have at the casts." he stated and stood back, not willing to get caught in any cross fire. Bruce chuckled and started to cut the casts off carefully, not wanting to hurt the restored demi-god anymore that he already was. Clint scowled at Loki's comment and struggled to hide a blush as he stood back and let Bruce work. "sorry Darling, that comes later." he shot back, causing Loki to chuckle and Tony to splutter and make an off the wall comment about the two of them, not that anyone was really paying attention.

Bruce cut the last part of the cast off Loki's arm and stepped back. "There. They are off." he stated and the three watched as Loki set to work healing his broken bones and the still bruised rib, causing the spots he was working on to glow green. The god sighed in relief and stood from the bed, stretching out his arm and leg, making sure they healed properly before looking at the others. "I'm healed now. You three my leave now." he stated, shooing Thor, Tony and Bruce out the door, making the three give him confused looks as they were forcibly removed from the room. Clint blinked in surprise and watched the other occupant of the room remove the others from it.

* * *

**-MAJOR LEMON! NO LIKEY, SKIPY!-**

Once the room was empty save for Loki and Clint, Loki used his magic to ward the room, to keep from being interrupted and pounced on the blond, dragging them both to the floor. Clint let out an, "eep" sound and held onto Loki, making sure he fell first, landing on his back with an "oof" noise. Loki locked his lips with Clint's before pulling away. "I don't know why but I feel drawn to you Clint. There's this pull I feel that's driving me nuts. All I want is for you to ravish me." he stated and looked at Clint with obvious need, want and hunger in his eyes, which had red flecks in it.

Loki stripped his clothes off with Clint watching hungrily and heard a groan from the man. He grinned and stopped at his sweats, making Clint half whine and pull the raven into a deep, needy, hungry kiss. Loki fumbled slightly with Clint's clothing and finally managed to get the blond down into his boxers before he nipped at the neck before him, making Clint shiver and groan. "Clinton, I want you in me, ravishing me,  _punishing_  me." Loki cooed, sliding a hand into the man's boxers, stroking the hard shaft he had grabbed hold of.

Clint moaned as Loki grabbed hold of his shaft and arched into the hand. He shuddered at the words spoken and licked his suddenly too dry lips. Clint grinned slightly and slid his hands to the band of the sweats Loki wore today and started to tug them down. "These need to come off first Loki." he stated impishly and tugged the sweats down to Loki's knees before freezing at the sight of the undergarments the god chose to wear. Clint's throat went dry and he pulled the pants down the rest of the way with trembling hands. He took a calming breath as he slid his hands up Loki's thighs and to the black, lacy,  _Victoria S_ _ecret_  thong and ran a hand under it, listening to the man who wore them moan.

Loki trembled as he felt hands touching him and fought back the sudden urge to run. He swallowed thickly and moaned softly, wanting nothing more than to submit to the man touching him. He ran his hands through Clint's hair and let the blond pull the thongs he wore off. He gasped as he felt a wet tongue lap at his shaft and groaned slightly.

Clint licked up and down Loki's shaft, reveling in the moans the other made. He slid the tip into his mouth and sicked on it, humming slightly at the smell of arousal and the taste of Loki. He listened to Loki's sounds and groaned as much as he could with the raven in his mouth and slid his mouth off Loki's shaft. "Unless you have lube or can magic some..." he stated and moved so his fingers were waiting at Loki's mouth.

The god only chuckled slightly and summoned a container of lube, one that had been sitting in his bedside table in his room back on Asgard. "I have my own lube I make." he stated with a smug grin, causing Clint to blink and shake his head in amusement. "Only you Loki." the blond stated and took the container from the man before him and arched a brow, wondering how to get the odd thing open, causing Loki to smother giggles(which he would claim as laughter later) and took the container back before opening it and handing it back.

The blond took the now open container and scooped out a good portion before slathering his fingers with it and pressing a kiss to Loki's lips again. He pressed kisses down Loki's body and laid the raven out on the bed. He slid the shaft into his mouth again and started to suck. He took a steadying breath and slid his finger down to Loki's entrance, blinking in surprise when he didn't find the normal hole, but a slit instead. He shrugged it off and slid a finger into the male before him, fully intending on prepping and stretching him, not sure if he needed it or not.

Loki cried out in slight surprise and moaned slightly, figuring his magic had changed his body parts for the occasion. He found himself not really carrying at the moment as he started to buck against Clint's finger, wanting him to get on with it. "Please Clint... Just... Just..." he groaned and the muscles of the slit contracted and tightened somewhat, egging the blond on, trying to draw the finger(s) in deeper. "I don't... just...  _damn it_  Clinton! Fuck me already!" Loki blurted in impatience as he gripped the bed sheets.

Clint smothered a chuckle and settled for a groan instead. He slid his boxers off, freeing his own hard flesh and settled between the raven's legs. "Hmm... never heard of fore-play?" he asked teasingly, causing the male under him to glare and pull him down for a heated kiss. Loki rolled his hips, trying to get some friction and groaned slightly. "Please Clint. I need you..." he murmured and pleaded, shivering slightly, keeping himself open for the blond. Said blond just grinned and slid into Loki's slit gently, moaning at the tightness. "God Loki... So tight." he murmured and pushed in deeper, going slow so he wouldn't hurt the raven any more than he had been just a few minutes ago.

The blond moaned and waited a few seconds once he was fully inside and pressed a hungry, lust-filled, needy kiss to Loki's lips, shivering slightly. Loki let out a slightly frustrated growl and bucked his hips. " _Move_! I'm no virgin Clint! You won't break me!" he ground out and bucked his hips. Clint groaned and pressed another kiss to Loki's lips to silence him. "Hush love, some things can't be rushed." he said as he started to move anyways.

**-END LEMON!-**

* * *

In the lab, Tony was trying to concentrate on updating the Iron Man suit and not on what he knew Clint and Loki were more than likely up to. He groaned and ran a hand over his face as an image popped into his head. "Damn Tony..." he grumbled and stood, deciding a drink was in order, even though it was barely noon. He left the lab and went straight to the Lounge, which unfortunately, was located above Clint and Loki's room. He sighed softly and fought off a growing problem. He imagined Fury in a frilly pink tu-tu with matching pink ballet slippers and a tiara and made an ew face, problem going down instantly.

* * *

**A/N: argh... had major fits with this chapter... sorry it took longer than normal to update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta... NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_In the lab, Tony was trying to concentrate on updating the Iron Man suit and not on what he knew Clint and Loki were more than likely up to. He groaned and ran a hand over his face as an image popped into his head. "Damn Tony..." he grumbled and stood, deciding a drink was in order, even though it was barely noon. He left the lab and went straight to the Lounge, which unfortunately, was located above Clint and Loki's room. He sighed softly and fought off a growing problem. He imagined Fury in a frilly pink tu-tu with matching pink ballet slippers and a tiara and made an ew face, problem going down instantly._

* * *

That worked for Tony for all of two seconds, when he saw that he had reached the floor Clint and Loki lived on. He groaned as the image of the two of them came back and his pants tightened instantly. "Jarvis, forego the lounge... take me to my floor please... I'm in need of a shower... a nice cold shower..." he stated and ran a hand over his face.  _"Yes sir."_  the Ai replied and re-routed the elevator to the pent-house floor.

* * *

In the Lounge Bruce looked up at the clock and arched a brow, usually Tony was here by now. He hummed in thought and sipped at his tea. "Hey Jarvis, Tony still in the lab?" he asked, standing to go get him if that was the case.  _"No Sir Banner. Sir Stark is on the way to his room to clean up."_  the AI replied, fibbing a tiny bit, knowing his creator wouldn't be too happy if he had said that Tony was... doing something else, even if he  _was_  going to his room to clean up. Bruce hummed and shrugged. "Okay then." he stated, having had bought the little fib. He sat down and sighed softly before turning on the Stark-pad(I-pad) and started to read through medical books and study up on his supposed profession.

Steve walked into the lounge, wearing his work out clothes and blinked, surprised at not seeing Tony there, but Bruce instead. "Hello Mr. Banner, isn't Mr. Stark the one usually here?" he asked as he went to the fridge for a bottle of water. Bruce shrugged and looked at Steve while taking a sip of his tea. "Jarvis said he went to his room to clean up. Should be here soon." the man replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Did you have a good work out?" he asked, trying not to focus on how good the man's work out clothes looked on him. He coughed and quickly looked away, taking a sip of tea, struggling to contain a blush.

Steve blinked as he watched Bruce, slightly confused as to his behavior before shrugging it off. "I did actually. Only broke one bag this time instead of the normal three or four." he stated with a slight grin. It was at that moment Tony chose to walk in, hair still damp from his shower and not looking very refreshed. "So I don't have to replace the bags this week?" the man asked as he went strait for the coffee pot, needing a good strong mug.

Bruce arched a brow at the billionaire's appearance but didn't comment, figuring it was safer that way. "How's Lo...our guest?" he asked, quickly amending his near slip, wincing at the glare he got from Tony, sighing in relief when the man just shrugged and took a sip of scalding, black coffee. "all healed. Probably going at it like bunnies with Hawk though, from what we saw when we were shoved from the room." he stated, enjoying the way Steve spluttered and blushed a nice tomato red. Bruce rolled his eyes and managed to pry his eyes off of Steve before he took in Tony's slightly disheveled looks. The scientist arched a brow. Tony shrugged at the raised brow and flopped onto a couch, flipping on the news.

* * *

**-MORE LEMON! NO LIKE NO READ!-**

In the room Tony made into the workout area, Natasha flopped onto a bench and rubbed her sweaty face on a towel, mind buzzing with the information she had gotten from Loki.  _'What does he mean imposters?'_  she thought as she drank greedily from her water bottle. She sighed and ran a hand over her face, feeling oddly happy that Coulson might be alive. She sighed and stood. "I need to know more... I'll go ask Loki, though I'm not sure he'd answer..." she went to her room to change and headed to Clint and Loki's room. She knocked on the door and waited, blinking slightly in surprise when she didn't get an answer like normal. She shrugged and opened the door a crack before peeking in and freezing at the sight that greeted her. She swallowed thickly and quietly stepped from the door before closing it, struggling to contain a blush.

Inside the room Clint moaned and arched into Loki, having had switched spots before Natasha had caught them. He panted slightly and pulled Loki down to kiss him before murmuring, "That was Natasha by the way." The blond gasped and arched up as his prostate was hit, seeing stars he tightened around his now lover/boyfriend.

Loki groaned and bit at Clint's neck. "And?" he asked, not really caring, most of the group knew he was here now anyways, so it didn't really matter to him if they were caught. He didn't really feel the need to hide the fact they were together, at least from the group that lived in the tower. Clint could only moan in reply, arch up and tighten around Loki, who had found that special spot inside him. "Ahh~" The demi-god only smirked and bit at the blond's neck, moving all the more, aiming for that one spot. All too soon, in his opinion, they were finished and , he would deny it til end times, cuddled together on the bed, sweaty and panting.

**-END LEMON!-**

* * *

Later in the day, after Loki and Clint took a shower, and got distracted, they appeared in the kitchen. Clint flushed dark red when he saw Natasha and struggled to hide said blush, resulting in his cheeks staying a pale pink. Tony arched a brow at the blush and shrugged it off, grabbing for a mug and the coffee pot. "So, you two finally done doing the tango between the sheets?" Iron Man asked with a smug smirk, watching in amusement as three people struggled not to blush. He was slightly surprised at the fact that Natasha was the third person in the blushing trio.

Natasha coughed and cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask, what do you mean the people you killed were impostors?" she asked after taking a sip of her coffee. Loki froze at the question and took a deep breath before sighing. "The Chitauri are able to shipshape and control people, as you saw with me. I did have enough control though to do what I needed to." he ran a hand over his face. "The Chitauri are not kind. Not at all. They are also known as Dark Elves." he informed the group, shifting as memories came back from when he had been "rescued" by them.

Loki stared off into nothing, eyes blank as he continued to speak. "The Chitauri were able to mimic human form and absorb human knowledge, apparently by ingesting the bodies or brains of the humans they imitated. In their natural form, they appear to be large, and reptilian, but no clear images of their native form have been shown. Although the drone workers were nearly mindless and not much more durable than ordinary humans, the high-ranking officers such as Kleiser possessed enough strength to rival Captain America, superhuman stamina and durability, extremely rapid regeneration, and the ability to see or sense invisible objects or people. The Hulk proves to be strong enough to destroy and consume Kleiser.( **A/N:** **Copied from Wikipedia.** )" the god subconsciously shifted closer to Clint and had unknowingly started to tremble a little.

The group, including Thor, because he did not know this, stared in shock at the green eyed male, who was dangerously close to a panic attack. Clint notice the look and shot a look at Tony who nodded and stood. "Well, that's enough lesson time." the genus stated, heading to the bar. Clint stood as well and helped the still out of it Loki. The blond archer led his lover/boyfriend out of the room and back to his own.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had a hard time with two things, the lemon, and finding the info for the Chitauri.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have no Beta... NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticize, but no Flamers please. I forgot to mention before that there will be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Loki stared off into nothing, eyes blank as he continued to speak. "The Chitauri were able to mimic human form and absorb human knowledge, apparently by ingesting the bodies or brains of the humans they imitated. In their natural form, they appear to be large, and reptilian, but no clear images of their native form have been shown. Although the drone workers were nearly mindless and not much more durable than ordinary humans, the high-ranking officers such as Kleiser possessed enough strength to rival Captain America, superhuman stamina and durability, extremely rapid regeneration, and the ability to see or sense invisible objects or people. The Hulk proves to be strong enough to destroy and consume Kleiser.( **A/N:** **Copied from Wikipedia.** )" the god subconsciously shifted closer to Clint and had unknowingly started to tremble a little._

_The group, including Thor, because he did not know this, stared in shock at the green eyed male, who was dangerously close to a panic attack. Clint notice the look and shot a look at Tony who nodded and stood. "Well, that's enough lesson time." the genus stated, heading to the bar. Clint stood as well and helped the still out of it Loki. The blond archer led his lover/boyfriend out of the room and back to his own._

* * *

After the couple left, Tony handed out drinks to everyone, ignoring Bruce's protest. He flopped onto an empty couch, ironically right where Clint and Loki had been sitting, and sipped at his drink, soaking in the information they had all just received. He ran a hand over his face, taking in the look Loki had gotten as the man had spoken, it was a look he knew well, having had gotten it plenty of times himself after Afghanistan.

Bruce sat next to Steve on one couch, Natasha sat by herself as did Thor. The group was silent for a while, until Clint walked back in, sighing softly as he did so. Tony perked up at the sight of the blond and moved over a little. "How is he Clint?" he asked softly, not bothering with jokes or snarkiness. Clint looked over to Tony and ran a hand down his face. "Asleep. But if you mean if his panic attack was over, then yes. for the most part." he sighed once more and sat next to the billionaire, stealing said man's drink from him and taking a swig. Tony looked at the man next to him before getting up and going to the bar to get himself a new drink, not bothering with saying anything.

Thor sighed in slight depression at not being able to help his brother. He shook his head and stood up. "I apologize friends. But I must be off. I have an outing with Lady Jane I must get ready for." he spoke and left, setting his empty glass down on the bar as he passed. He had told a half truth, he DID have a date with Jane, but that wasn't until six that night, not now, which he still had, three hours to kill. The blond sighed softly and walked down the hall that led to Clint and Loki's room. Once at the door, he paused before opening it a crack to peek in and check on his brother. He knew Loki was adopted, but he would always be seen as brother to him, no matter how many times the other would deny it. He smiled softly at the sight of the raven curled on the bed, fast asleep, clutching the extra pillow, probably Clint's.

* * *

Back in the lounge, after Thor had left, Tony looked at Clint, who sat on his right, and took a swig of his beverage. "How is he really Clint?" he asked, shifting slightly, feeling saddened by what had happened to Loki just minutes before. The other three Avengers looked at each other before looking to the two on the couch. Clint sighed and hunched in on himself. "It took me a while to calm him down. He is a sleep, probably curled around my pillow as we speak. He tends to do that when I'm not there... according to Jarvis..." he stated, grinning slightly as the AI confirmed it.  _"It is so sirs and Miss. Romanoff."_

Tony shook his head and tried to ignore the sudden flare of jealousy he felt at hearing that. He smothered it though and got up to get another drink. He sighed and downed another glass. "I'll be in the lab." He stated and left Bruce and Steve by themselves.

* * *

As Tony walked down to his lab and thought seriously on the jab of jealousy he had felt. He gave a huff of annoyance and enetered his lab. He grabbed his tools and began to work on iron man, still thinking. _'Seriously... why the hell would I be jealous of_  Clint?' He grumbled slightly and set the tools down. "Argh... why am I so bothered by this?! I shouldn't be so hung up on it!" He scolded himself, unfortunately Bruce walked in at that moment.

"Hung up on what?" Bruce asked as he walked up to him and gave a small grin. "Is Anthony Stark in love with someone?" He asked with a teasing grin, only to blink in surprise at how Tony reacted. When Bruce spoke Tony had dropped the wrench onto his foot. He let out a curse and grabbed said foot. "Bruce! Don't do that!" He exclaimed, purposefully not answering the other male's question. Bruce arched a brow and shrugged it off. "Need help with anything?" He asked as he approached. Tony shook his head quickly and picked up the wrench he had dropped. "No thanks. Just upgrading Iron Man." He stated and bit his lip.

Bruce sighed and nodded. "Okay. And if you ever need to talk, or vent, I'm here for you." He turned to go. Tony watched Bruce leave and groaned. "Why is this so difficult?!" He cried out in frustration.

* * *

After Thor got ready for his outing with Lady Jane. He unlocked Jane's door and paused, to see Jane making out with the other intern, Ian, if he recalled correctly. He felt his heart shatter and he quickly left. He quickly went back to the Tower and locked himself in his room. Loki blinked as he watched Thor walk by the lounge, looking dejected and basically heart broken. He gave a soft hum and stood before going to the landing pad. "Heimdall!" He shouted out, wanting to help cheer his brother up and also to know what happened to make the man so mopey.

Heimdall blinked when he heard Loki shout for him and pulled the god up to the Bifrost next to him. "How'd you escape?" He asked, glaring at the green eyed male who had frozen him once before. Loki rolled his eyes and stood next to the male. "Relax I have no intention of freezing you. And as for how I escaped, it wasn't really escape. It was capture." he stated, making the golden eyed male blink in surprise. Loki only sighed and lifted his shirt to show the bandages he still had wrapped around his chest for his ribs. "The Chitauri are not kind creatures." he stated, not saying anything else on the matter. Heimdall nodded knowingly with a wince at the implications. "What is it you wanted me for my Prince?" the guardian asked, curious despite himself.

* * *

Back at the tower Loki stood in Tony's kitchen, attempting( **key word here...** ) to make Thor's favorite childhood food. He growled in annoyance as he burnt it, again. He ignored Tony and Clint, who both had walked into the kitchen to grab some lunch, only to pause at the sight of the destroyed mess that was once Stark's kitchen.

"Holy Hell..." Tony muttered and stared wide eyed and whimpered slightly at the thought of having to repair yet another room to his tower. Loki jumped as he heard Tony speak and spun around, holding a spatula like a weapon, ready to throw it. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Clint and Tony. He glared at them, daring them to speak before going back to what he was doing, almost burning what he had been making... again. He caught it just in time however and grinned slightly in victory.

Clint stared in shock at what was going on in the kitchen, though mostly because Loki was wearing an apron. Yes, it was green, but it was also FRILLY. Loki was paying more attention to what he was doing at the stove than to the two of them so he just led Tony from the room and had Jarvis order some pizza for them.

* * *

After Loki had successfully made Thor his food, how he remembered Frigga making it from when they had been little, also thanks to Heimdall for that, he carried the platter out of the kitchen. He bi-passed everyone and went strait to Thor's room before kicking at said door with his hands after using magic to levitate the platter of food. He waited a few seconds before shouting. "BROTHER, YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I AM GOING TO BLOW IT TO PIECES!" he called out, knocking again.

Inside the room Thor blinked in surprise at hearing Loki call him brother and shrugged it off before standing ad opening the door, looking like crap. His hair was all tangled, eyes puffy and swollen from crying, cheeks red and stained with tears, and his clothes a rumpled mess. "What Loki?" he asked with a small growl, not wanting to be bothered.

Loki sighed and held out the food to him. "Took me ten tries and destroying Stark's kitchen utterly to make this from memory for you." he stated rather lamely, shifting slightly, feeling odd at doing something nice for someone. Thor blinked in surprise and rubbed tears out of his eyes. " _you_  cooked?" he asked, more shocked Loki had cooked rather than anything else. Loki glared at the blond and moved to leave. "I struggle to do something  _nice_  for a change and you scoff at me. Fine, if you don't want it and wish to continue to mope about like the big oaf you are, then I will leave." the raven hissed out, feeling a little angry and slightly bitter.

Thor blinked slightly and snagged the plate. "Nope. Not scoffing. Just surprised is all." Loki scoffed but let Thor take the food. "Fodter doesn't deserve you you know. I never aprooved of her as your match." he stated, watching the blond flinch. "Also, Heimdall sends his condolences. He knew what she was doing but couldn't tell you. And he regrets ît." Thor snorted slightly and took a bite of food, only to adopt a look of surprise. "This is good brother!" he exclaimed before shovling the rest in as fast as he could. He also surprisingly felt much better than he had in the last half hour.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Loki sighed and held out the food to him. "Took me ten tries and destroying Stark's kitchen utterly to make this from memory for you." he stated rather lamely, shifting slightly, feeling odd at doing something nice for someone. Thor blinked in surprise and rubbed tears out of his eyes. "you cooked?" he asked, more shocked Loki had cooked rather than anything else. Loki glared at the blond and moved to leave. "I struggle to do something nice for a change and you scoff at me. Fine, if you don't want it and wish to continue to mope about like the big oaf you are, then I will leave." the raven hissed out, feeling a little angry and slightly bitter._

_Thor blinked slightly and snagged the plate. "Nope. Not scoffing. Just surprised is all." Loki scoffed but let Thor take the food. "Foster doesn't deserve you you know. I never aprooved of her as your match." he stated, watching the blond flinch. "Also, Heimdall sends his condolences. He knew what she was doing but couldn't tell you. And he regrets ît." Thor snorted slightly and took a bite of food, only to adopt a look of surprise. "This is good brother!" he exclaimed before shovling the rest in as fast as he could. He also surprisingly felt much better than he had in the last half hour._

* * *

Thor looked to his brother and gave a smile. "Thank you." Loki snorted and stood. "You are welcome. And I  _refuse_  to cook again!" he stated as he took back te now empty plate. "You want this again, ask someone who can cook.' he quelled the pride he felt and sighed softly, and inwardly. Thor nodded, still grinning. "Still. Not often do you call me brother anymore.."

Loki shook his head and went to the door. "That is because I am adopted. Not really your brother. But we  _did_  grow up together. So I'm the only one who can make you all..." he waived his hands at Thor to signify what the blond had been going throuh. Thor gave a snort at what Loki was saying and nodded. "Of course brother." he grinned a little and headed for the bathroom. "I should clean up." Loki sighed and left the room with the plate he used to carry the food on and head back to the kitchen.

Once in the destroyed kitchen, Loki paused and blinked a few times, had he really done that? Opps. He saw how bad it was and grinned sheepishly, looking to Tony who was still staring in shock at the state of the room. The god sighed and waived his hand, cleaning away the blackened mess before waiving his hand again and fixing anything that had broken. "I apologize Star... Tony. I only wished to make something for my bro... Thor. He came back from Foster's all depressed. I can only guess that the woman cheated on him. It is a good thing they were only courting. And not married." he stated, knowing that if they had been and she had been on Asgard, Jane would have been put to death for treason against the royal family.

Tony blinked in surprise and spun around. "Loki! Don't do that!" he exclaimed, looking and sounding surprised. Loki grinned at him and shrugged. He gave a sigh as he looked over Tony, standing in the now cleansed kitchen. He ran a hand over his face, smothering the sudden fluttering he felt when he reached out to touch Tony and to tug him away from the window, because he felt something off. "Don't stand by the window. Something isn't right." he stated, covering up his sudden bout of shyness.

Tony looked up at Loki and shrugged, not really understanding what the god meant until his window shattered and a bullet hole embedded into the floor, just where he had been standing seconds before. He stared in shock at the holes in the floor before looking up at Loki, who had tugged him out of the room and towards the lounge. "Those where no ordinary human bullets Anthony." he explained, leading the way to the lounge. Tony for once, kept silent. "Jarvis, assemble the Avengers. We need to talk."  _"Yes Sir Loki."_  the AI replied, telling the group to meet in the lounge.

Finally Tony spoke up, "What the hell Loke?! Not human bullets?! Those looked plenty human to me!" he sent the god a glare, getting one in return. "Shut up Anthony. I will explain once the group is all together. That way I only have to explain once." he ran a hand over his face and slumped into a chair, waiting for the group to come in. Bruce and Steve were the first to arrive, having had been on the balcony. Clint came rushing in, expecting an enemy and blinked slightly, seeing his boyfriend slumped in a chair, sitting close to Tony, he sensed magic swirling around the two, providing protection, that in and of itself had him worried. "Okay. what'd you do now Tony?" he asked teasingly, walking up to the pair.

Tony sent the blond a glare and grumbled under his breath. "Why do you always think it's me?" Thor came in next, hair still damp, having just finished with his shower, Natasha followed after him and took in the atmosphere, and choose to stay quiet. "Brother, what is it you wished to talk about?" Thor's voice broke the silence as the man sat down, oddly enough, next to Natasha, causing the woman to sit up straighter and smother a blush. Clint and Tony caught onto that and the blond arched a brow at his friend and former partner. The red head shrugged in reply to the look and looked away.

Loki sighed and sat up straight. "Yes, I called you guys here. Just now, in the kitchen, someone tried to kill Anthony and myself. The bullets used were not from Midgard." Thor's eyes widened and he looked the two of them over from a distance, making sure the two were okay. Loki rolled his eyes towards Thor. "We are both fine. I pulled us out of the way fast enough. It is my thought that there is a new enemy in play. I do not know if it is Thantos or someone else. Or it could be someone hired by Thantos." he ran a hand over his face again, looking at each Avenger. "In any case we can not leave the tower alone. Always have someone with you. I mean it. This could get very ugly, very fast." He looked around the group and gave a soft sigh. "I do not wish to scare you with this, but I mean it. Do  _NOT_  go anywhere alone."

Steve sat in silence, surprised by the tone in Loki's voice, usually it was him leading the group in these group meetings. He however, was quite glad to give over the reins for once, especially since he had no clue what was going on. He looked over at Bruce, who thankfully looked just as confused as he did. The blond gave a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Would you like me to contact Fury to see if he has more information?" he asked, earning glares from the three on the couch. "No! I highly doubt Eye patch knows more about this enemy than we do. Besides, I can always hack into their databases for more information. I can't always do it, for obvious reasons, but I can." Tony shot back, still refusing to have anything to do with shield. "Nat, Clint. I know you two are still shield agents. But you need to pick; the Avengers or Shield. Right now, even SHIELD is our enemy." he added, looking from the blond next to him to the red head next to Thor.

Natasha snorted and looked at Tony, eyes hard as steel. "My choice was made years ago. When this team was first thought of. I am sticking with the Avengers. I doubt Shield now. They do not have my trust, nor my loyalty." she sounded as truthful as she could, knowing she was mostly thinking of Thor at the moment, which was odd for her. Clint nodded in agreement.

"My reasons might be different from Tash's, but the result is the same. I stay with the Avengers." Clint looked determined as he grabbed hold of Loki's hand. "I made my choice the day I became an Avenger. I am sticking with the group. No force on this planet..." he paused and glanced at Loki out of the corner of his eyes. "Or any other for that matter, will take me from this group." He looked rather set in his ways and squeezed Loki's hand reassuringly.

Tony nodded at those reactions and grinned. "Good. As of today we are on our own. No more Shield." he stated and stood. "Anyways, now that that talk's over with... Who want's a drink?" he asked as he headed for the bar. Loki rolled his eyes and stood. "I have an errand to run. So, maybe later." he stated as he headed for the door. Clint stood up just as Thor did. "Want some company Loki?" both blonds asked at the same time before looking at each other and grinning, not having had expected to speak at the same time. Loki just rolled his eyes and looked at the two of them. "Clint, yes, Thor, no. Clint can move quieter than you can Thor. Besides, don't think you want to go to DC any time soon." he grinned deviously, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Clint, Tony and Thor blinked and Thor pouted before sitting down again. "Fine brother." he sulked and subconsciously leaned into Natasha, making Tony arch a brow at the two before sneaking off after Loki and Clint.

* * *

Once the duo, Clint and Loki, were in DC, Loki tracked down Foster's apartment and winked at Clint. "Just some pranks to get her antsy. Nothing dangerous. Promise." the archer just rolled his eyes and followed along. "After what the bint did to Thunderness, I wouldn't mind putting a few arrows into her." he stated rather bluntly, knowing Tony was following, having Jarvis record everything. Loki shrugged and looked at the blond. "Unfortunately you can't. As much as I'd love to do the same." he stated, sounding angry at the woman.

In the suit, flying above the two, Tony rolled his eyes at what was going on, he should have known. Especially the way Loki is, he should have known. Tony let out an (un)manly squeak as he fell and landed in a red and gold heap before the two of them, not having had sensed Loki doing anything to pull him down. Loki arched a brow with a slight grin. "So glad you could join us Stark." Clint suppressed his laughter and grinned. "Have a nice fall?" the blond asked, earning a glare from the man in the suit after he had lifted the visor.

"What the hell'd you do Loki? I wasn't supposed to be seen! Not by you two anyways..." he stated, harrumphing. Loki chuckled and shook his head as Clint finally broke down and laughed. "Lesson one in stealth, don't get caught." the ex-SHIELD agent piped off with, as Loki started to walk again, heading for Foster's apartment, just down the street, at the end of the block. Tony and Clint followed after Loki, half wondering what the God of Pranks had planned. The billionaire shrugged internally and decided it was safer to just follow along with what ever the hell the two had planned.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_In the suit, flying above the two, Tony rolled his eyes at what was going on, he should have known. Especially the way Loki is, he should have known. Tony let out an (un)manly squeak as he fell and landed in a red and gold heap before the two of them, not having had sensed Loki doing anything to pull him down. Loki arched a brow with a slight grin. "So glad you could join us Stark." Clint suppressed his laughter and grinned. "Have a nice fall?" the blond asked, earning a glare from the man in the suit after he had lifted the visor._

_"What the hell'd you do Loki? I wasn't supposed to be seen! Not by you two anyways..." he stated, harrumphing. Loki chuckled and shook his head as Clint finally broke down and laughed. "Lesson one in stealth, don't get caught." the ex-SHIELD agent piped off with, as Loki started to walk again, heading for Foster's apartment, just down the street, at the end of the block. Tony and Clint followed after Loki, half wondering what the God of Pranks had planned. The billionaire shrugged internally and decided it was safer to just follow along with what ever the hell the two had planned._

* * *

Once at the apartment, Loki opened the door, using magic so there were no fingerprints left behind and looked to the other two. "Any ideas? And no touching anything, not without gloves or something. We don't want fingerprints left behind. Or anything that can trace back to you guys." Tony simply rolled his eyes and lifted his hands, still covered by the Iron Man suit. "Don't worry Prance. I got that covered." Loki simply rolled his eyes at the nick name and hummed in thought. "Now what to do... so many choices..." he grinned suddenly and looked at the two of them, face lighting up. "Clint, you get the bedroom, Stark, you get everywhere else. I will prank Foster personally." his eyes glinted as he spoke and his features changed into that of Ian's after he found a photo of Darcy, Ian, and Jane.

Clint and Tony shook their heads and went about the apartment, putting things in place that will prank Jane. Up on the Bi-frost, Heimdall just shook his head but didn't tell anyone what Loki was doing. He figured it would be safest if he didn't, besides, if the woman had been on Asgard, she would have been put to death for treason, so to him, this was better. He suppressed chuckles as he watched the three men rig up Foster's apartment with relatively basic pranks. He rolled his gold colored eyes as he saw Loki change into someone else. He sighed softly, knowing he probably should stop them, but hey, he was bored, so he was going to let the three continue.

Back in Jane's apartment, Loki heard Jane start to unlock the door to her apartment, talking to someone on her phone and shooed everyone out a window to get away. He hid himself on the balcony and listened in on the conversation.

"But Darcy! Thor hasn't been by in ages! And we had a date he skipped out on last week!" the bint sounded sulky and pouty as she spoke. "No Darce, I haven't seen Ian since he left work yesterday. I know you two have a date tomorrow. Yeah, Yeah, see you later. bye." the woman hung up the cell and sighed softly, thinking through her actions with the intern and Thor. She knew if the blond God ever caught them he'd be crushed and break things off. She didn't want that. But she also knew that he never came around often enough, always in New York with the Avengers, or up on Asgard doing things there. She sighed and ran a hand over her face.

Out on the balcony Loki rolled his eyes and appeared at the door before knocking. He waited for her to open the door and activate the first prank, one Tony had set up. The classic, bucket over the door. As soon as Jane opened the door, she was covered in a green, goop like stuff that died her hair a bright, troll doll red, and her skin, blue. The trixter god arched a brow inwardly and suppressed laughter. "I suppose this would be a bad time to come in?" he asked in Ian's voice. Jane's eyes widened in shock and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. "Ian! Uhhh... yeah, now's not a good time... Could you excuse me please?" she asked, shutting the door before looking down at herself and screaming.

Loki rushed away so the woman wouldn't hear his laughter and met up with Clint and Tony after changing his appearance back into himself. Tony arched a brow and rolled his eyes. "Well?" the billionaire finally asked, not able to stand the silence. The god burst into laughter and clapped Tony on the shoulder, making the male nearly loose balance. "Well what? Your goop worked perfectly. She looks like those stupid troll doll things you showed me the other day." he grinned as the other two burst into laughter. "Tell me you got pictures." Clint finally managed to get out between laughter, ignoring the people around them.

The god nodded and handed over the Stark-phone Tony had given him while he was recuperating after his near death experience. Tony and Clint flipped through the pictures and once again, burst into peals of laughter, this was priceless. Tony shook his head with a slight grin. "Forgot I put those colors in it. I have been wanting to do that prank for like ever on someone." he stated with an even bigger grin. Loki rolled his eyes and led the way back to the tower.

Once at the tower, the three retreated back to the lounge and blinked, seeing everyone still there. "Okay... Did you all purposefully wait for us to get back?" Steve looked away, trying to hide guilt at that and Bruce grinned impishly. Natasha shrugged her shoulders and looked toward Thor, who looked slightly hopeful. "Relax. We did nothing harmful." Loki stated with a grin, making Tony snort. "Unless you count dying her skin Troll blue and her hair an ugly shade of red/pink, then yes, we did harm her. Her pride maybe." he grinned more and flopped down, looking at Tony, knowing he had his pictures and his Stark-phone still.

Tony rolled his eyes and had Jarvis put the pictures up on a big screen so the group could see them. Thor blinked as he looked at a blue Jane and bit his lip, smothering tears and laughter at the same time. He felt conflicted. Yeah he felt hurt for what she did to him, but he still cared for her, even if it wasn't love. He actually felt touched three of them went through the trouble to get revenge for him. The blond knew the pranking wasn't over, that it just got started and shrugged it off, not minding the fact that Loki was up to mischief.

Natasha glanced at Thor out of the corner of her eye, worried about the blond, also feeling drawn to him. She didn't understand the things she was feeling, not having had felt them before. She was happy for Clint that he was in a happy relationship, granted it was with an ex-enemy, but that was neither here nor there. She rolled her eyes at the picture of that Jane chick and chuckled in-spite of herself, finding the situation funny.

Steve rolled his eyes and stood. "I'm going to go to the gym to hit some punching bags." he stated as he headed for the door. Bruce stood as well and followed the blond to the door. "And I'll be in the lab Tony gave me." he stated, wanting to create something to prank Foster with as well. Natasha simply rolled her eyes and stood. "And I... will be..." she paused in thought before glancing at the clock. "In the kitchen, making lunch."

Tony sighed softly and headed to the bar to pour himself a drink, ignoring the others around him, thinking on something that had been bugging him for a while now. He pondered why he was happiest around Clint and Loki. Even before the whole, throwing out the window ordeal, he had been most comfortable around Loki and the archer, and he wondered why. He watched the blond and raven next to each other on one of his couches, laughing at the pictures of Jane and ran a hand over his face.

Thor noticed the looks Starkson was giving his brother and his current boyfriend and arched a brow but didn't say anything, he knew it wasn't his place to do so. He watched as Natasha had left and groaned slightly, he had his own problems to deal with, the former SHIELD agent was one of them. "I'll go assist in the kitchen." he stated, knowing he was going to just watch, he was crap at cooking. That was one of Loki's skills, not his, he'd just as soon as blow up the stove than make something edible. The blond quickly followed after Natasha, leaving the three alone in the room.

Once Tony realized the three of them were alone he panicked a little before forcing himself to calm down. He gave a sigh and headed for the couch, to sit next to the two on it already, who were making plans for more pranks on Foster. He rolled his eyes. "Isn't what we've done already enough?" he asked after taking a sip. He wasn't willing to get caught just yet. Loki gave a huff and pouted. "Oh fine, ruin my fun." he teased and tensed, sensing forgen magic. He forcibly dragged the two down as three arrows whizzed over their heads and embedded themselves into Tony's table.

Tony and Clint blinked in surprise before the archer looked closer at the arrows. "Hey! These are mine!" he exclaimed, pouting. Loki blinked in surprise and took hold of one of the arrows and inspected it. "No, it is similar in looks but it is not yours." he finally stated as he broke the thing in half. He ran a hand over his face and looked at the other two in the room who were staring at him in shock. "Yes, I know who's doing this. But we can't do anything yet. Mostly because we do not know where he is operating from." Tony sighed softly and pouted a little. "True." he grabbed one of the other arrows and also broke it in half, leaving the last one to Clint, who did the same before laying down on their laps. The blond's head was in Loki's lap and his feet were in Tony's.

Tony blinked in surprise and reached down to pat the feet in his lap. "What brought this on?" he asked with an arched brow, Loki copying his facial reactions to the blond in their laps. "Not that I mind, I don't but, just wondering why..." Clint shrugged and nuzzled into the both of them. "We both nearly lost our lives... One would think in this case, snuggling was warranted." Tony chuckled at that and gave a grin, happy despite what had just occurred.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU... And yes, I have decided to make this a cross over with Harry Potter. I just have random ideas at the moment. Nothing is really decided at the moment. Despite it being a Cross over.**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Tony and Clint blinked in surprise before the archer looked closer at the arrows. "Hey! These are mine!" he exclaimed, pouting. Loki blinked in surprise and took hold of one of the arrows and inspected it. "No, it is similar in looks but it is not yours." he finally stated as he broke the thing in half. He ran a hand over his face and looked at the other two in the room who were staring at him in shock. "Yes, I know who's doing this. But we can't do anything yet. Mostly because we do not know where he is operating from." Tony sighed softly and pouted a little. "True." he grabbed one of the other arrows and also broke it in half, leaving the last one to Clint, who did the same before laying down on their laps. The blond's head was in Loki's lap and his feet were in Tony's._

_Tony blinked in surprise and reached down to pat the feet in his lap. "What brought this on?" he asked with an arched brow, Loki copying his facial reactions to the blond in their laps. "Not that I mind, I don't but, just wondering why..." Clint shrugged and nuzzled into the both of them. "We both nearly lost our lives... One would think in this case, snuggling was warranted." Tony chuckled at that and gave a grin, happy despite what had just occurred._

* * *

Tony relaxed as he leaned into the two of them and gave a soft sigh. "I know you two are in a relationship of sorts, but I can't help but feel... I don't know... drawn to you both for some reason... Even when I had just met you Clint I have felt more comfortable around you than most. The same goes for you Loki, even when I got tossed out the window..." he ran a hand over his face, feeling confused and frustrated, deciding to come clean on his feelings. He didn't know if that had been a smart choice or not.

Clint and Loki blinked in surprise and looked at each other before looking at Tony. Loki ran a hand over his face and sighed, making Tony flinch internally. "Tony, don't feel bad, because I feel the same. I love Loki with all my heart and soul." Clint spoke first, looking up at the blushing raven haired male before continuing, "But it doesn't feel complete." Loki nodded in response to that and looked seriously at Tony. "I feel the same. And Thor can attest to this, I very rarely feel comfortable around more than one person in my bed besides myself. And yet, when I am around the both of you at the same time, like now, I feel... I don't know... complete... Like the puzzle pieces have all been put together and the whole picture is there..."

Tony sighed softly in relief and rubbed at his temples. "You don't know how relieved that makes me feel." he stated, keeping his hands on Clint's feet, which where still in his lap. "The first time you two went at it like bunnies, I had retreated to my lab... but in the end I had to deal with a problem because of an image that popped into my mind... I tried visualizing Fury in a pink, frilly tu-tu, but that only worked for so long..." he shifted nervously. Clint blinked at the description Tony gave before burst into laughter. "That's priceless Tony! Fury in a pink tu-tu!" Tony rolled his eyes and swatted the blond's feet. "Shaddup Clint. I'm trying to be serious here!" Clint rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sorry Tony..." he grinned sheepishly.

**-LEMON WARNING! NO LIKE SKIP!-**

Loki swatted at Clint's head to get him to behave and looked between the two of them before his eyes glinted with mischief. The other two blinked in surprise and sat up, just as the raven leaned over and planted a kiss to Tony's lips, making said male freeze in shock. It took a few seconds for Tony Stark to register the fact that  _Loki_  was  _kissing_  him and Clint was just sitting there, too shocked to do anything. Tony finally gathered enough courage and kissed the god back, gripping onto said male's arms, trembling slightly.

Clint watched what was going on with wide eyes, surprised his boyfriend/lover had done this in front of him. He also couldn't find himself to care. He found the scene in front of him, decidedly hot and a major turn on, judging by the sudden tightness in his pants. Loki smothered a grin and pulled Tony into his lap, deepening the kiss farther. He groaned slightly as he felt friction against his groin and slid his hands into Tony's pants. Tony arched int Loki's hands and shuddered slightly, not having had expected it. He gripped Loki's black tank top and tugged it over the raven's head, freezing when someone cleared their throat at the door.

**-END LEMON!-**

The three on the couch froze and nearly fell off the couch at the sound. Clint turned and stared in shock at Thor, who was standing in the door way with a tray of food for four and had an arched brow. Loki flushed dark red and tugged his shirt back on. "Never mind us Thor..." he finally broke the silence and managed to make the three of them look presentable. Thor walked into the room, just looking slightly amused. "Do I want to know what brought that on?" he asked teasingly as he set the tray of some Russian meal Natasha had made on the coffee table and picked up a plate.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Our private life is just that Thor. Private." he stated and looked to the tray of food, not feeling particularly hungry. "Excuse me... I'll be in the bedroom." he stated and headed for his and Clint's room, ignoring the looks shot his way. Clint blinked and stood up. "I'll follow to see if he's alright. Tell Nat I'm sorry and that her food's always delicious." he quickly followed after Loki, leaving a confused Thor and Tony behind.

Thor looked to Tony and sighed softly. "I think I have done something to upset my brother... again..." he pouted and poked at his plate. Tony rolled his eyes and finished off his own food, humming softly in thought, even if he was upset at being interrupted as well, though he didn't let that show. "well, wouldn't you be upset if someone kept interrupting you when you were having relations with someone?" he asked, not sure how to word it, not wanting to make the man feel worse than he probably was. Thor blinked a few times at what was said to him and hummed in thought. "No I wouldn't... I apologize Son of Stark." the blond murmured softly.

In their room Loki grumbled as he threw a pillow into the wall, making a lamp clatter to the floor and shatter into pieces, that's how annoyed he was at the moment. It was then that Clint walked in. He took in the damage and sighed softly. "Loki..." he murmured softly and walked in carefully, not wanting to anger the other male anymore than what he probably was. Loki sighed softly and relaxed when he heard Clint's voice. "I am sorry Clint..." he murmured quietly as he turned to face the blond. He ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes, which were tinged red. "It is close to one of my cycles and when Thor interrupted..."

Clint nodded, finally understanding the situation. "I am sure Tony is talking to Thor. Explaining somewhat of what's going on..." The blond archer held onto Loki as the man gave a sigh and nuzzled in, ignoring the urges that were coursing through him. He would not act on them. He froze when he felt magic flaring from the roof and glanced to the window in time to see someone clad in black falling to their death. He blinked in shock and looked at Clint, who was equally surprised.

Loki used his magic and made the two of them appear on the roof, just in time to see a stranger clad in a black, silver and green robe disappear with a soft crack. From what he had seen, which wasn't much, the stranger was male, probably an even 6ft. He looked to be around 18 years of age. He rubbed his temples and huffed out a sigh. He looked to Clint and sighed softly, feeling confused, and not liking it. This added even more problems to their situation.

Clint watched Loki in confusion and slight shock, not sure what to think about suddenly appearing on the roof to the tower. He blinked and looked around in slight shock as he took in the brief sighting of the stranger the two of them had seen. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of brilliantly emerald eyes, creepily like Loki's in color and shine. He gave a frown in thought and shrugged it off before turning to the male next to him. "Are you going to give chase?" he asked softly. Loki shook his head no. "No. I do not know if this man is an ally or not. It would be foolhardy to give chase." he sighed softly and ran a hand over his face before leading the way back inside, not feeling like taking them back to the room with magic.

Loki walked back into the lounge, looking thoughtful, Clint right on his heels. Tony blinked in surprise as he looked up and saw Loki coming back into the lounge with Clint on his heels. "Tony, we need to talk." the raven haired god stated and sat across from the billionaire, looking serious. Tony shrugged and nodded. "What ever it was, I didn't do it." he stated, trying to lighten the mood. Loki rolled his eyes and Clint hit the male with a pillow. "Stark, this is serious." Tony lifted his hands in surrender and gave a slight grin. "Alright alright... I'm sorry." Loki gave a huff and looked to the billionaire. "Anyways, a few seconds ago, Clint was calming me down in our room. Just holding and hugging..."

Tony smothered a snort at that but nodded for the God to continue. Loki rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. "Anyways, Clint was working me down from my panic attack and I felt a flare of magic from the roof. We both looked toward the window in time to see a male clad in black falling to his death." Tony blinked in surprise and stared in shock at the two of them. "Now, we just came from the roof, where we saw another male dressed in Black, silver and green." Tony blinked in surprise as he listened in and looked at the two of them. "You gotta be shitting me!"

Loki and Clint shook their heads. "Unfortunately we are not. I saw the same things as Loki. But I even got to see his eyes. They were green. Not Loki's deep forest green, but an emerald green. They shown with some unknown power." Loki blinked in surprise and looked at Clint. "Figures you'd have seen more than I... seeing as you are Midgard's best archer, probably best on Asgard too..." he stated smugly. Clint rolled his eyes and grinned sheepishly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU... And yes, I have decided to make this a cross over with Harry Potter. I just have random ideas at the moment. Nothing is really decided at the moment. Despite it being a Cross over.**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Tony smothered a snort at that but nodded for the God to continue. Loki rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. "Anyways, Clint was working me down from my panic attack and I felt a flare of magic from the roof. We both looked toward the window in time to see a male clad in black falling to his death." Tony blinked in surprise and stared in shock at the two of them. "Now, we just came from the roof, where we saw another male dressed in Black, silver and green." Tony blinked in surprise as he listened in and looked at the two of them. "You gotta be shitting me!"_

_Loki and Clint shook their heads. "Unfortunately we are not. I saw the same things as Loki. But I even got to see his eyes. They were green. Not Loki's deep forest green, but an emerald green. They shown with some unknown power." Loki blinked in surprise and looked at Clint. "Figures you'd have seen more than I... seeing as you are Midgard's best archer, probably best on Asgard too..." he stated smugly. Clint rolled his eyes and grinned sheepishly._

* * *

Tony chuckled and shook his head as well, giving a soft shrug. Now, I do believe we were doing something before we were quite rudely interrupted." The billionaire was rewarded with a pair of blushing faces and a mock glare from a god. Tony grinned impishly and shrugged. "Well it is true... We  _were_  interrupted." Clint grumbled slightly and ran a hand over his face. "So you don't mind being in a relationship with the  _both_  of us?" the archer asked, making it a point not to look at the man with the arc reactor. Loki hid his hopefulness and shifted, pressing against Clint, silently asking for comfort if the man turned them down.

Tony Stark looked at the two of them, thinking seriously about what was just offered before shaking his head. "I wouldn't mind trying it. It'd be something new for me. On many levels, seeing as I've one, never been with a man before, and two, never have been in a three-way relationship." Loki gave a bright grin and breathed a sigh of relief before he pulled both of them into a hug and kissed Tony again, deeply and needily.

**-LEMON WARNING! NO LIKEY SKIPY!-**

Tony groaned into the kiss as Clint watched, amazed at how much of a turn on it was to watch your boyfriends making out just a few feet away. The blond knew he should probably be jealous, but he couldn't bring himself to be. It was much too hot to watch, judging by the sudden appearance of his, "mini-Clint". The archer groaned slightly as he watched and started to take his shirt of, finding it way too hot in the lounge suddenly.

Loki held back a moan and looked at Clint out of the corner of his eyes. He gave a grin and made a double of himself using magic, causing the blond to blink in surprise and give a whimper. Tony pulled back due to lack of air and stared in shock at the two Loki's in the room. "Holy hell that's hot..." he managed to mutter as he too began to take his clothes off. Loki watched the two of them and nodded to his double before attaching himself at the lips to Clint and silently ordered his copy to do the same to the billionaire.

Both Clint and Tony groaned softly into the kisses as the four rubbed against each other and fought with their clothing to get them off, that is until they heard a squeak and something falling to the ground.

**-END LEMON!-**

Loki grumbled and made his double disappear before he looked to the door and blinked when he saw Steve staring at them wide eyed and blushing like crazy. Clint turned dark red as well and cleared his throat before looking away. The blond quickly grabbed for his discarded clothing and avoided eye contact. Tony grabbed for his clothing as well, sulking a little bit. Steve finally gathered his wits and coughed; "What in the world is going on here?!" he finally managed to get out.

Tony just grumbled under his breath and pouted as he slid his shirt over his head and buttoned his pants. "We  _were_  having some... couple time." Clint could only nod as he buttoned his pants as well and his shirt. Loki had the grace to stay silent as he fixed himself up. "Excuse me. I'll be in the shower." he stated and walked past Steve, who was still somewhat shocked by the situation he had walked into. Steve moved aside and wisely stayed silent, observing the trio as they fixed themselves up and as Loki practically fled.

"You know... if you three wanted to do that, there are empty bedrooms available for that... though I'd prefer you not to use mine..." the blond stated as he leaned on the door, finding himself not too terribly upset over the situation, oddly enough. Tony simply rolled his eyes and went to the bar for a drink. "You could have knocked... It was just getting good too..." he pouted, not sure if he was teasing or not. He knew he should probably feel guilty about it all, but he oddly enough couldn't find himself to be. He found it all rather invigorating. Clint gave a sigh and stood. "I think I'll go join Loki... I seem to have a problem that won't go away. No matter how many pink frilly tu-tus I imagine Fury in." he stated, trying to lighten the mood, getting a, " **Clint**!" from Steve, who was once again as red as a tomato. His comment also resulted in Tony choking a little on the sip he had drank at that moment.

Clint grinned deviously as he walked out the door, winking at the Captain before giving a shrug and walking down the hall toward the room he shared with Loki. Once the archer was gone, Steve turned to Tony and crossed his arms. "Going to explain?" he asked, arching a brow. Tony gave a devious grin and shrugged as he took another sip from the tumbler in his hand. "Well, when two... in this case three... people love each other very much..." the billionaire was cut off mid sentence. " _TONY_! I  _ **don't**_ need the sex talk! I meant why were you doing it with Loki and Clint! Especially seeing as they are in a relationship!" Steve exploded as he stalked to the bar.

Tony set down his glass and shrugged. "Don't get your star-spangled panties in a twist Steve... I was getting to that part. We like each other. And we can't decide who gets who, so we chose to be in a three person relationship." he sat down on a stool and grumbled good naturedly. "It was getting good too... Who knew Loki could duplicate himself?" Steve spluttered and made an "Eww" face before glaring at Tony. "This is serious Tony! Not everything is a joke or fun and games around here! Tell me the real reason why I saw you doing that with the two of them!" he exploded, feeling frustrated, mostly at himself for his confusing feelings on the matter. The blond paused before realizing what Tony had said before hand. "And my underwear is not star-spangled.  _Thank you VERY much._ " he stated before turning around and stalking to the door, grumbling about immature adults.

Tony rolled his eyes and growled softly. "Stop being so uptight Rogers. Not everything here is about you. I told you why we were starting to go at it like bunnies. You choose not to believe it. And for your information, being in a three-way relationship is not as difficult as it seems... yet anyways... but anyways, I see the looks you give Banner when no one else is looking." he shot back, downing his beer and getting another. Steve whirled around and glared at Tony, blushing a little bit. "Stark! I just walked in on you three starting to have sex! That is something I do  _ **NOT**  _need to see first thing after lunch!" he yelled, ignoring Bruce and Natasha, who had come to see what all the yelling was about.

Bruce blinked in surprise at hearing the accusations and shrugged it off. "Steve... maybe you DO need to lighten up a little... I mean, this IS Tony's tower... Not just the Avengers... We're lucky he isn't making us pay rent." he stated, earning a glare from the blond. "That's not the point Bruce! The point is Tony can't be... "going at it like bunnies" in the lounge! Or anywhere where we can walk in on them! And it wasn't just anyone! It was Loki and Clint!" the blond Captain ranted, starting to breath heavily from shouting so much. Bruce sighed and ran a hand over his face before making a dangerous decision.

The man who channeled the Hulk pulled Steve into a hug and kissed the blond full on the lips, successfully cutting off any farther ranting. Steve's eyes widened at the sudden kiss and gripped Bruce's shirt before finally managing to kiss back. Tony gave a grin and pushed a stunned Natasha from the room and smirked. "About damn time..." he muttered under his breath, making the red head swat his arm. "Tony!" Natasha chided, not finding it in herself to scold the billionaire anymore than he already had been. Mostly because she secretly agreed. The red head was getting tired of the secretive looks between the two.

Back in Clint and Loki's room, Loki had just finished his shower when Clint walked in. The blond pouted and looked at the raven. "So I don't get to join you?" he asked teasingly, smirking slightly as he walked into the room, toward his dresser to get a clean set of clothes. Loki rolled his eyes and gave a smirk. "If you had walked in a little sooner yeah you could have." he stated as he headed for the closet, where his clothes were. Tony knocked on the door and waited for the okay to enter.

"Who is it?!" Clint called out as he headed for the bathroom. "It's me Tony!" the billionaire called back, grinning slightly. Loki rolled his eyes again and opened the door after putting on just a pair of felt his mouth go dry as he saw Loki in only boxers and groaned inwardly. "Clint here?" he asked as he stepped into the room. Loki gave a grin and nodded. "He is in the shower at the moment."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU... And yes, I have decided to make this a cross over with Harry Potter. I just have random ideas at the moment. There is a surprise in this chapter. Thought I'd warn you all a head of time. ^~^ -smirks evilly- Kudos to who ever gave me the idea for this chapter... not sure where I got it from...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_The blond pouted and looked at the raven. "So I don't get to join you?" he asked teasingly, smirking slightly as he walked into the room, toward his dresser to get a clean set of clothes. Loki rolled his eyes and gave a smirk. "If you had walked in a little sooner yeah you could have." he stated as he headed for the closet, where his clothes were. Tony knocked on the door and waited for the okay to enter._

_"Who is it?!" Clint called out as he headed for the bathroom. "It's me Tony!" the billionaire called back, grinning slightly. Loki rolled his eyes again and opened the door after putting on just a pair of felt his mouth go dry as he saw Loki in only boxers and groaned inwardly. "Clint here?" he asked as he stepped into the room. Loki gave a grin and nodded. "He is in the shower at the moment."_

* * *

Tony groaned and flopped onto the bed. "Ugh... so did not need that image at the moment..." Loki grinned more and smothered laughter as Clint walked out the bathroom door clad in only a towel. The blond arched a brow at Tony's comment and blinked in surprise as a crash came from just below them. Tony gave a groan and ran a hand over his face and stood up. "Ugh... better go see what the damage is this time..." he sulked slightly and blinked in surprise as Loki followed him to the door. "I'll go with you. I can repair a lot of things with magic... though not and stuff... my Magic doesn't like a lot of tech stuff..." he stated, trying to word things to where he wouldn't sound so ignorant of modern technology. Clint and Tony chuckled as the blond rummaged through his dresser for something to wear.

Tony gave a grin and led Loki from the room and too the elevator. "That was a good shot at modern tech talk. Rogers wouldn't fair half as well as that." he stated and once they were on the floor with the damaged room he led the way in and blinked, seeing the room totally smashed to smithereens and Loki narrowed his eyes, sending a summoning charm toward the corner towards the window. "Who's there?!" he called out, blinking when a familiar cloak flew to his waiting hand. Loki stared in the corner where the cloak came from and gasped in surprise, seeing his own vibrantly emerald eyes staring back at him in shock.

Harry James Potter, Wizard hero, boy-who-lived, master of death, what ever you wanted to call him, realized at the moment his invisibility cloak was whisked away from him that he was in deep trouble.  _'Shit...'_  he thought to himself, grumbling inwardly about making stupid risks as he stared at identical and somewhat familiar eyes. He stared in shock at the eyes, eyes identical in every way to his. He finally managed to speak and moved his mouth, gaping like a fish. "Mum?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Tony watched the stare down in shock as well and blinked in surprise at the declare. His head swung between the two of them, trying to connect the dots. He watched as Loki clutched his head, whimpering in pain as a flood of memories came back all at once. Loki remembered a time when Odin tossed him into the womb of a Midguardian woman who had just conceived a little girl. A girl who grew up to be known as Lilly Evans Potter. Tony moved toward Loki to see if the male was okay and froze at a command from the stranger.

"Don't touch him! He's remembering a past he probably would never have had if I had not come here..." the stranger who looked strikingly like Tony's new lover and friend. Tony narrowed his eyes at the young man, who to him looked like he was 18 or 19 years of age, before stepping back from Loki. The god of Mischief( **oh hey I got it right without spell check~** ) finally regained his senses and looked up at the stranger, tears streaming down his face. "Harry..." he whispered brokenly as he advanced toward the man by the window. "My baby boy Harry... I thought... Odin said you died that night..." he murmured, sounding on the verge of tears.

Harry stared at Loki and was surprised by the words spilling from the god's mouth. He had a suspicion, due to the eyes, but now he was certain, this was his mum, Lilly. "Mum... but... I thought... how..." he was very very confused, and he was sure the man with the glowing blue chest was as well. He ran a hand over his face just seconds before he was engulfed in a hug from someone he thought he'd never meet. Tony watched the two of them, feeling a headache forming. He rubbed his temples and winced slightly. "Okay... Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here please?" he finally snapped out, annoyed his head was hurting, and the fact he had to fix yet another room to his tower.

Loki snapped out of his odd trance thing and looked at Tony. "Could you gather the group, I think this would be best to explain all at once..." he looked around the room and then to Harry, narrowing his eyes a little in a look that said, "you will be explaining what just happened." and waived his hand, fixing anything and everything he could, like he had promised Tony. Said billionaire grumbled and headed for the door. "Fine, meet you up in the lounge in a few. It might take a while to gather everyone though." the male stated as he left to go get Clint from the bedroom.

Once the two were alone, Loki pulled back from Harry and looked at the teen-looking man before him. "I am sorry Harry... I... I would have loved to have been there to raise you..." he looked down and blinked away tears. The god tensed slightly when he felt Harry hug him. "It is okay Mum... there is a reason why you couldn't... there must be... Though I don't know why you didn't recognize me right off the bat... Though I'm going to assume you'll explain later." he ran a hand over his face. "I'm now 65. Though I know I look like I'm 18 or 19." he knew he was rambling, but hey, he just met the person who gave birth to him.

Loki chuckled dryly and looked Harry up and down. "You look great for someone around Roger's age." he grinned impishly, causing Harry to laugh, the man not registering the name with anything. "Like you're much better." the man grinned and kept hold of his "mum". Loki rolled his eyes and used magic to teleport them both to the lounge, just when Clint and Tony opened the door to walk in.

"Holy shit Tony... you weren't kidding... they're practically identical!" Clint sounded from the door and stared in shock at the duo who had just appeared before them. Loki and Harry jumped slightly and turned to the door. "Clint..." Loki murmured as he looked wearily at the two of the males at the door, wondering what was going to happen between the three of them now. As if reading his thoughts Tony and Clint both went up to the two of them and drew the god into a hug. "You're stuck with us now Prancer. It doesn't matter to us who or what you are now or were in a past life." Loki blinked away a fresh set of tears and clung to the two of them. Harry stepped back and gave a soft, yet slightly bitter smile, watching the door as the other Avengers trooped in.

Thor blinked in surprise at seeing a practical twin of his brother and stared in shock before it suddenly clicked. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "All I have to say is that Odin has much to answer to." the blond stated before he sat down on the couch, next to Natasha. Steve and Bruce both decided to stay silent, though Steve was staring at Harry, recognition dawning in his eyes, though for a different reason than Thor and Loki. "Lieutenant Black? But I thought..." he asked puzzled.

Harry stared in shock at Steve and then looked at the rest of the group, confused before he finally settled his eyes on Thor. "So this is my uncle?" he stated, causing Steve to nearly faint and Bruce to choke on some tea he had just taken a sip from. Natasha kept her emotions hidden like always, but felt shocked and surprised by the declaration. Thor blinked in surprise at the words before standing. "I am. I am sorry Harry... for everything..."

Harry gave the blond god of Thunder a glare and crossed his arms. "Did you know what happened?" he asked, trying not to get too angry, knowing that was when his magic spiked the worst( **kinda like Hulk... but minus the big angry green giant...** ), he had always had trouble with that, even when he had been a normal teen. Thor shook his head no. "No. I knew my brother had been banished like I had been, to learn a lesson I had to. But I didn't know what happened during his time on earth. I had been kept away from the situation..." Thor looked down, feeling guilty. The others in the room, bar Harry, and Loki had various degrees of confusion on their faces.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked around at the group. "Hello, let me introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin. I am the Head of the most Ancient and Noble houses, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." he paused for a deep breath and continued. "I am also Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Tri-wizard champion, though not by choice, and ex-Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The group, minus Steve, stared in shock at the duo sitting on the couch next to each other. Bruce had choked on a sip of tea he had just taken and Steve ran a hand over his face, shaking his head, not at all surprised or shocked by the declaration, considering the two had fought against Hydra, along with Bucky Barns and Tony's dad, Howard.

Steve gave a soft snort and rolled his eyes at Harry's words. "Only you Lieutenant. Even when you aided me against Hydra, you always seemed to attract trouble." he grinned at the other male and shook his head. Tony interrupted the reunion( **of sorts** ) and cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt... but what's with the whole, Uncle Blondie and mum Loki?" he asked, stating the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

 **Mini comic** ( **or what ever the hell this would be called...** )

**Loki: -glares- you had to didn't you?**

**Me: -hides behind Thor and nods- I did... Thought it would be an interesting twist... -looks to the readers and bows- I'm sorry if this caused even more confusion than the other chapters... More will be explained about the situation in the next chapter... please forgive me. -stays hidden behind Thor to avoid possible flying food items and other random objects-**

**Harry: -grumbles and sulks- why me?**

**Me: because it makes this stuff interesting! Anywhoo~~ Please review, that way I know if you guys like the plot twist or not~ and Big thanks to who ever the hell came up with Loki as Lilly... thank you for that... that was NOT originally my idea... just putting that out**   **there...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU... And yes, I have decided to make this a cross over with Harry Potter. I just have random ideas at the moment. There is a surprise in this chapter. Thought I'd warn you all a head of time. ^~^ -smirks evilly- Kudos to who ever gave me the idea for this chapter... not sure where I got it from...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Harry rolled his eyes and looked around at the group. "Hello, let me introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin. I am the Head of the most Ancient and Noble houses, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." he paused for a deep breath and continued. "I am also Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Tri-wizard champion, though not by choice, and ex-Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The group, minus Steve, stared in shock at the duo sitting on the couch next to each other. Bruce had choked on a sip of tea he had just taken and Steve ran a hand over his face, shaking his head, not at all surprised or shocked by the declaration, considering the two had fought against Hydra, along with Bucky Barns and Tony's dad, Howard._

_Steve gave a soft snort and rolled his eyes at Harry's words. "Only you Lieutenant. Even when you aided me against Hydra, you always seemed to attract trouble." he grinned at the other male and shook his head. Tony interrupted the reunion( **of sorts** ) and cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt... but what's with the whole, Uncle Blondie and mum Loki?" he asked, stating the question on everyone's mind._

* * *

Harry blinked a few times and grinned sheepishly. "I apologize... Anyways... I'll leave that half of the informing to Mum and Thor." he stated and rubbed the back of his neck. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You would also be called Lokison by our people up on Asgard..." he stated, warning Harry about that bit before looking over the group. "Tony, this will call for a lot of drinks... This may take a while..." he sighed and ran a hand over his face, sitting as close to Harry as possible before he began talking about his end of the situation.

"A long time ago, best way I can put it, about a year or so before Thor attacked the frost giants, I was sent here to Midgard. It's something Odin does when he wants his kids to learn humanity..." he shrugged and took a sip of the drink Tony handed to him before he continued explaining everything about his time as Lilly Evans. He spoke how he met Severus as a child. He explained how he had no idea what he was as he spent his time as Lilly. "On that Halloween night, James was playing with Harry in the living room, letting him hold his wand..." he paused and gave Tony a glare, who snorted at how wrong that had come out. "Sorry Lo..." the billionaire muttered.

Loki rolled his eyes once more and continued. "As I was saying, Harry here, was playing with James' wand, making sparks fly out of it and giggling up a storm, basically being the cute and adorable thing he was as a baby... I was in the kitchen, finishing dinner..." he paused again and gave a glare to Tony that threatened death if he brought up his most resent attempt at cooking. Harry simply sat on the couch, nursing the tumbler in his hand that Tony handed out to everyone, as he listened to his "mum" speak. This was the most he had ever been told about the woman Loki had been before he was even a thought. "Mum... Let me finish the story, seeing as you keep getting interrupted... I know the rest pretty much by heart..." he looked to the raven next to him, who to him, seemed close to a break down. Loki simply nodded and drew, Clint, Tony and Harry as close as possible, needing the comfort and the support.

Harry took a deep breath and another swig of beer before speaking. "Mum and dad heard a noise from outside and the door blew open, showing a man, a dark wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort..." he ignored the snort from Steve, Tony and Bruce at the name, "Anyways, the Dark Lord Grindelwald had just been beaten a few decades before. Voldemort, or as he was known as a boy, Tom Riddle, took over the cause and title of dark lord. Anyways, Dad told mum to take me and run, forgetting I still had his wand. He had no chance against a Killing curse. The Avada kills instantly. The only way to survive is to dodge." Harry took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. "I did not see Tom kill my dad... But mum took me up to the nursery and... I don't remember what she... he... what ever... did... I remember feeling magic across my skin. I... I remember Voldemort blasting the door and telling my mum to step aside so he could get to me..." At this point in the retelling of that Halloween night there wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Tony had misty eyes as he stared in shock at the duo on the couch, not having had expected this.

Loki trembled as he heard the retelling of that night from Harry's point of view and held onto the raven, rubbing at his tear filled eyes, not expecting his son to remember that night, having had been just a few months old. "I do have one question, where'd Dumbledore send you? Did you go to Siri or Sev? Like we put in our will? You were also supposed to go to the Malfoys..." Harry blinked in surprise and shook his head. "No... Siri was put in Askaban, it's our version of wizarding prison, for betraying you and dad..." he was interrupted by an angry growl from Loki. "Who put Siri there?! He was innocent!" Harry snorted and grinned wryly. "Blame Dumbness on that one... Siri didn't even get a trial. He died in my 5th year... Bellatrix Lestrange killed him..." he sighed and leaned against Loki, glad to have some support at the moment.

Loki growled in anger, magic spiking a little bit. "That ass! He knew Peter Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper! He is the one who cast the damn charm!" he exclaimed, feeling enraged. Harry blinked in surprise and shrank back from the sudden loud voice. Despite it being years since he had seen or heard from the Dursley's, he still had issues with sudden loud voices. Steve noticed and hummed in thought before shrugging it off. "This is all very interesting Mr. Black, but why are you here?" he asked, wanting to know what his old friend was doing, especially seeing as he saw the man get shot by Hydra... many times... he shivered at the memory and pressed into Bruce, still feeling sick over the memory.

Harry gazed at Steve, knowing what the man was thinking. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face, better get this out while he could. "I did die. The man you know...knew as James Sirius Black died that day... The higher ups wanted to use me as a spy in Hydra's ranks..." he shuddered at the memories and shook his head. "Hydra had the guns pointed at you and Bucky..." he blinked away tears at the mention of his old crush/lover and rubbed at his eyes, not wanting them to see him cry. "Anyways, They had the guns pointed at you both... I couldn't let them stand aside and let them shoot you both down... not when I had..." he fell silent and stared down at his lap. Steve stared in shock at Harry, not having expected the man to have gone through all that. "But... If you died, how did you survive? I mean... there's  _noway_  anyone could have being shot 20 times in the chest and 10 in the head, back and legs..." the blond looked pale as he spoke and pressed even closer to Bruce, who was secretly happy Steve was relying on him.

Harry paled a little and grumbled slightly. "Better now than never I guess..." he muttered under his breath, making those closest arch a brow and wonder what was going on. "I am master of death." he stated bluntly, not sugar coating it like he knew some people who would. The group stared in silent shock at Harry, Thor remembering tales Odin used to tell him as a kid about the master of death and let out a small growl. Harry flinched at the sound and curled against Loki, having bad memories about uncles and growling. Thor blinked when he noticed the movement and mentally slapped himself, cursing his stupidity.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the reaction, as did Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce. "Harry? If you didn't go to any of those we picked out, who did Dumb-ass send you to?" he asked, hoping he was wrong. Harry froze at the question and ran a hand over his face. "He left me on the door-step of the Dursley's... after he had Hagrid take me from Siri and Snape, who had both found mum laying in front of my crib, lifeless and me inside the crib, crying with an ugly jagged cut on my forehead. Siri picked me up and Snape went to mum's body and... I'm not too sure what happened after that... I know I stopped crying after Pa-foo picked me up... Next thing I know I'm waking up to Petunia's shriek... after that my life was hell on earth... both in school and during the summers... I didn't know I was a Wizard until Hagrid picked me up on my 11th birthday..." Loki suppressed an angry sound and simply held onto his son. "I'm sorry Harry..." he murmured softly, hating the fact he couldn't have had Harry with him.

Harry shook his head and clutched onto Loki, blinking away tears. "It's okay mum... you didn't know... you thought I had died..." he looked down and pressed in close, finding the man's sent and the way Loki's body was naturally colder than normal, familiar and calming. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. He looked to Steve and then to Tony. He knew there was something there that he had forgotten and bit his lip. He took a closer look at Tony's face and blinked in surprise. The billionaire had the signature Potter hair. "Anthony..." he murmured softly, trying not to break down as he remembered he had given birth just days before Hydra had shot and killed him.

* * *

 **Mini comic** ( **or what ever the hell this would be called...** )

**Harry: -sighs and remembers all those times with Bucky and sulks-**

**Steve: -rubs my eyes- such a sad chapter...**

**Me: -hides under a couch- sorry! It will get better... sorry this chapter is all over the place and basically sucks... please review... I like to know what you guys think... the good and the bad. ^~^ try to respond to each and every one of your responses...**

**Loki: -growls and tugs Harry into a hug- my poor baby boy... if they weren't already all dead I'd kill them all for you... especially Hydra.**

**Tony: Why?! -grumbles- now Lo, Clint and I can't be together... -pouts-**

**Clint & Loki: -gasps in realization and glares at the authoress-**

**Me: eep! -hides- yes you can! There will be more in the next chapter how Tony relates to all this! please please don't kill me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...) you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU... And yes, I have decided to make this a cross over with Harry Potter. I just have random ideas. I am sorry if these sudden plot twists made you loose interest... these chapters are here to build up to the moment of the big battle with Thantos...

  
( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Loki narrowed his eyes at the reaction, as did Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce. "Harry? If you didn't go to any of those we picked out, who did Dumb-ass send you to?" he asked, hoping he was wrong. Harry froze at the question and ran a hand over his face. "He left me on the door-step of the Dursley's... after he had Hagrid take me from Siri and Snape, who had both found mum laying in front of my crib, lifeless and me inside the crib, crying with an ugly jagged cut on my forehead. Siri picked me up and Snape went to mum's body and... I'm not too sure what happened after that... I know I stopped crying after Pa-foo picked me up... Next thing I know I'm waking up to Petunia's shriek... after that my life was hell on earth... both in school and during the summers... I didn't know I was a Wizard until Hagrid picked me up on my 11th birthday..." Loki suppressed an angry sound and simply held onto his son. "I'm sorry Harry..." he murmured softly, hating the fact he couldn't have had Harry with him._

_Harry shook his head and clutched onto Loki, blinking away tears. "It's okay mum... you didn't know... you thought I had died..." he looked down and pressed in close, finding the man's sent and the way Loki's body was naturally colder than normal, familiar and calming. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. He looked to Steve and then to Tony. He knew there was something there that he had forgotten and bit his lip. He took a closer look at Tony's face and blinked in surprise. The billionaire had the signature Potter hair. "Anthony..." he murmured softly, trying not to break down as he remembered he had given birth just days before Hydra had shot and killed him._

* * *

Tony blinked in surprise at the use of his full name from someone who he thought was a complete stranger. He didn't notice the way Loki's eyes narrowed as the man looked him over. The billionaire however, did catch Steve's sharp intake of breath and saw the double take the blond did. He chose not to comment and frowned in thought, trying to remember his past. Steve shifted nervously, biting his lip, having had remembered about James, Harry's past with Bucky. He had helped keep their relationship secret after all.

Harry stood and went to Tony, movements a little shaky. "I'm sorry... So sorry my little An..." he murmured, using a nick-name he knew the man would know, of which Tony did indeed remember. Said man looked at the male approaching himself and frowned in thought, desperately trying to remember things from his childhood, finding he couldn't. "I don't remember much of my childhood... But I do remember that nick-name... I don't know why..."

Harry bit his lip and heaved a sigh before sitting down again. He downed the rest of his beer and looked to Steve and nodded, knowing it was time to tell a big chunk of truth. "Howard Stark is  _not_  your father... nor is your mother your mother... well, not by birth... yeah they raised you, which I am very grateful for, despite how crappy Howard treated you..." Harry looked down, feeling guilty before he waived his hand and refilled their cups.

"Anyways, Bucky and I had an imitate relationship. Only which of four people knew of. No one from the wizarding world knew, no one from the muggle one did either." he ignored the confused looks at the term and continued to talk. "About nine months after Bucky and I last had... I was sent to Hydra. I had been hiding my very obvious pregnant belly with glamours and clothes that magically hid them. I took potions to hide the pregnancy symptoms... The higher ups would have killed all of us that were involved in a male/male relationship... they were highly frowned upon back then... Anyways, the week before I had died saving Bucky and Steve from Hydra gunfire, I gave birth in secret. To a little boy, he had my hair and Bucky's beautiful hazel eyes. I had made Steve and Howard Godfathers. And Peggy and Howard's wife Godmothers... Steve and Peggy had been secret keepers for the Fedulius( **probably spelled that wrong, but oh well...** ) charm we cast on the relationship so it wouldn't be spread... we just couldn't risk anything... I couldn't lose my little baby... nor could I lose Bucky..."

Harry swallowed thickly and took a sip of alcohol, relishing in the burn before speaking again to the silent group. "We named the little boy, Anthony." he looked up to Tony and smiled sadly. "Your real name is Anthony James Sirius Barns-Potter." Tony stared in shock at the male in front of him and shook his head. "It's not true... I am a Stark... Born and bread..."

The green eyed raven sighed and nodded. "Yes... that is true. You are a Stark... They did a blood adoption ritual to make you theirs 100%. You are not my blood any more. But yes, you are still my son. I gave birth to you. I know all your tickle spots, where pimples are. I was never very far... even if I couldn't raise you myself... I was always close by." the male admitted, feeling shame for what had happened. Tony gave Harry a glare and crossed his arms, looking a mix between Bucky and Howard. "You were the nanny weren't you?" he asked, not sure how he should feel about this, especially seeing as Loki could be his grandfather, even though it wasn't by blood.

Harry saw the looks between Loki, Tony and Clint and grinned deviously. "It looks like mum found his soul mates. I guess it was a good thing then that An's blood was swapped..." he stated with a smug smirk, watching the three of them turn bright red. He looked at Loki and Clint, turning serious. "Loki, you may be my mum, but you hurt Tony and I WILL find a way to get you back for it. The same goes for you Clint Barton." he stated with a small glare, causing Steve to shake his head and roll his eyes. "Yup... Still Jam." he retorted, making the group( **minus Harry, who just pouted** ) look at the blond in confusion.

Steve rolled his eyes and grinned. "When Mr. Potter was James Sirius, he would be very very protective over those he considered friends..." he grinned more and sat up, secretly happy there was someone else who wasn't from this time around. Loki snorted and looked at Harry with a grin. "You got that from your father. I assume you also got his love of attracting trouble where ever you go?" he asked with a slight grin. Harry pouted some more and crossed his arms with a huff. "My old Hogwarts friends used to call it my, "saving people thing"... and trouble usually finds me... not the other way around... which reminds me as to why I'm here..." the raven became serious and looked directly at Loki. "My big sister Hel sends regrets she can't be here in person, Lord Death also sends his greetings... they regret they can not help personally with this mission/enemy..."

Loki blinked in surprise at the names and ran a hand over his face, remembering the main question he had wanted to ask originally, before being side tracked. "I am sorry I could not greet them... this brings us back on topic... which would be, why are you here?"

Harry sighed softly and looked at both Thor and Loki before speaking. "Thantos. I am here to protect... or help protect you all from Thantos. And no, I am not a part of SHIELD. Nor will I ever be. I don't like Fury... He reminds me too much of Vernon Dursley." the man shuddered and looked at Steve. "I do have one last question before I think it's enough for the night... What happened to Bucky?" he asked, wanting to know, yet afraid.

Steve looked down sadly fiddled with his fingers. "We had to climb the side of a plane... I... I tried to reach his hand in time... but... he... he fell... I'm sorry..." he murmured, fighting tears. Harry however only sighed sadly and blinked away tears. "I..." he was interrupted by Tony opening his mouth. "Is this why you asked if that had been the first time I lost a "soldier"? Back when we all thought Agent Coulson died?" he asked, glaring at the blond, still upset about that incident. Harry blinked in surprise and turned to face Steve, fixing the man with a slight glare, one creepily similar to Loki's.

"Is this true Steve Rogers?" he asked, crossing his arms. Steve flinched and nodded, staring at his lap. "Loki stabbed Coulson with his scepter... we all thought... no... we were all told..."

Harry gave a soft growl and interrupted him. "That is not what I meant Steve Jeremy Rogers!" he glared at the blond and crossed his arms. "You know we are no longer in the army! We "died" in battle! We are not soldiers any longer!" There was silence before Thor started laughing, simply because of a memory that had flashed in his brain at the same moment as Harry's ranting, resulting in said male spinning to face his uncle. "This isn't funny Odinson!" he snapped, glaring at the blond, temper flaring. Thor held up his hands in surrender.

"Not laughing at the situation... I promise..." he stated, trying to defuse a dangerous situation, at least for the person on the other end of the temper. One of which was just like Loki when he got pissed off at something, which had been what he had been reminded of when Harry had started to scold and yell at Friend Steve. Harry only huffed and crossed his arms. "Bucky did the same thing sometimes... It was so frustrating... and it only succeeded in making me angrier... especially when I had been pregnant." he grumbled and cooled off somewhat.

Steve swallowed thickly and managed to peel himself off of Bruce, to whom he had been trying to shrink himself into at the brunt of Harry's temper. "I swear Jam, you're worse than Peggy ever was..." he murmured slightly. Bruce gave a chuckle and grinned. "Hulk thinks he's perfect. You gotta teach me how you manage to keep yourself calm..." he said to Harry, who only shrugged and nodded. "Meditating helps Mr. Banner. And I might know of something that might help with your angry green friend. Being with Rogers will help that situation." the young looking male turned to look at Tony and stood. "I am sorry I couldn't introduce myself sooner." he murmured softly, blinking away tears before he turned on the spot and disapperaited( **okay... anyone want to tell me how to spell that?** ), leaving with a very faint crack.

**-LEMON WARNING! NO LIKIEY SKIPPY!-**

The room stayed silent for a few seconds before Loki grinned and took hold of Tony and Clint before disappearing as well, taking the trio to the privacy of Tony's master bedroom. Tony blinked in surprise at the sudden change of scenery and gazed at Loki, who was holding onto the two of them like a life-line. Clint looked like he was warring with himself before he made up his mind and planted a kiss to Loki's lips, surprising the god so much he managed to drag the three of them to the floor. Tony grinned impishly, liking where this had suddenly gone, all the things that had just been talked about sped from his mind, chased away by the blood rushing south for the winter.

Loki groaned into the sudden kiss and pulled the two he was holding onto down to the ground before he slid a hand into each of their pants. He groped the both of them, drawing a moan out from them. He magicked away their clothes and gave them an impish grin. Clint in me and I in Tony?" he asked, wondering how this would go. He hummed in thought and gave a wicked grin, making both men look at him in wonder, and slight apprehensiveness. "What do you have up your sleeve Lo?" Tony asked, not really noticing the lack of clothes. Loki grinned bigger and looked at them both. "How about to make this fair, you  _both_  inside me." he stated, making both men whimper at the thoughts. Not feeling the tightness of pants, Tony looked down at himself and finally noticed the lack of clothes. "What happened to my clothes?!" he asked, shocked only at the sudden loss of them and knowing he had not removed them.

Loki chuckled and pulled away from his kiss with Clint, causing the blond to whimper. "I banished them. Now, instead of focusing on your lack of clothes, why not focus more on us and the situation?" he asked, kissing the billionaire this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini comic (or what ever the hell this would be called...)
> 
> Me: -hides to avoid flying fruit and other rotten food stuff- eep... don't kill me! See!? They aren't blood related... Tony's blood was swapped when the blood ritual happened... so there is still the Three-some! I promise! Not everything is screwed up! -pleads- And as a side note, I don't know Steve Roger's middle name, so I made one up...
> 
> Tony: -looks at Harry- do I call you mom now?
> 
> Harry: -blinks and shrugs- only if you want to... though I advise you against it. Especially seeing as you're dating my mum... -shudders-
> 
> Loki: -grins and hugs Tony, kissing the Tony's lips-
> 
> Clint: -groans and drags the two away- Sorry all...
> 
> Me: I am sorry for all the heart attacks I am sure you all just had... -looks down, feeling guilty and bad-


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:Any and all mistakes are my own(mostly cause I have NO BETA) And again I stress, The warnings are there because I do not really know where the characters will take me. There will be some violence, mentions of Rape, Torture and there WILL be Mpreg, meaning this is a YAOI story, BOY X BOY(er... MAN X MAN really...)... In all actuality it is Man x Man x man... you don't like that stuff, then don't read it. I have warned you. If you do decide to read it, please leave a review afterwards. it would be much appreciated. I like some criticism, but no Flamers please. There WILL be slight OCCness and AU... And yes, I have decided to make this a cross over with Harry Potter. I just have random ideas. I am sorry if these sudden plot twists made you loose interest... these chapters are here to build up to the moment of the big battle with Thantos...**

* * *

( **A/N** )

**"Speech"**

**' _thought'_**

**_"Jarvis"_ **

* * *

**Summary:**

After the events in New York, a year later, the Hawkeye runs into the battered, bloodied, bruised mess of Loki in one of SHIELD's cells. He notices Loki's not acting like he was the year before and he wonders just what is going on. That's when things turn upside down for the assassin as memories of dreams he had been having the past year return to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Previously:**

_**-LEMON WARNING! NO LIKIEY SKIPPY!-** _

_The room stayed silent for a few seconds before Loki grinned and took hold of Tony and Clint before disappearing as well, taking the trio to the privacy of Tony's master bedroom. Tony blinked in surprise at the sudden change of scenery and gazed at Loki, who was holding onto the two of them like a life-line. Clint looked like he was warring with himself before he made up his mind and planted a kiss to Loki's lips, surprising the god so much he managed to drag the three of them to the floor. Tony grinned impishly, liking where this had suddenly gone, all the things that had just been talked about sped from his mind, chased away by the blood rushing south for the winter._

_Loki groaned into the sudden kiss and pulled the two he was holding onto down to the ground before he slid a hand into each of their pants. He groped the both of them, drawing a moan out from them. He magicked away their clothes and gave them an impish grin. Clint in me and I in Tony?" he asked, wondering how this would go. He hummed in thought and gave a wicked grin, making both men look at him in wonder, and slight apprehensiveness. "What do you have up your sleeve Lo?" Tony asked, not really noticing the lack of clothes. Loki grinned bigger and looked at them both. "How about to make this fair, you both inside me." he stated, making both men whimper at the thoughts. Not feeling the tightness of pants, Tony looked down at himself and finally noticed the lack of clothes. "What happened to my clothes?!" he asked, shocked only at the sudden loss of them and knowing he had not removed them._

_Loki chuckled and pulled away from his kiss with Clint, causing the blond to whimper. "I banished them. Now, instead of focusing on your lack of clothes, why not focus more on us and the situation?" he asked, kissing the billionaire this time._

* * *

**-LEMON CONTINUES! AGAIN, YOU DON'T LIKE, SKIP! THIS IS EXPLICIT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!-**

Tony moaned into the kiss and let Loki do as he wanted, secretly glad to be able to do this with the god. He was very glad they were not blood related, though they were technically... just not literally. The raven haired billionaire rubbed his hips against Loki and gripped onto Clint's arm with one hand and held onto Loki with the other. Clint groaned at the sight of the two of them making out and rubbed against the two of them, wanting nothing more than to go all the way.

Loki moaned at feeling them rub against him and gave them both heated looks before pulling away and summoning the lube toward them. After it came flying the god snagged it from the air and opened it. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with both Clint and Tony, keeping the lube away from them, he slathered it onto his own fingers and slid them down to his hole after he opened his legs to give the two male's a show. He took a steadying breath and slid a finger into his hole. He bit his lip and began to prep himself, making the two others in the room watch in shock.

Tony groaned, very glad Loki had taken away their clothes and licked his very dry lips. His lower parts were already rock hard and wanting attention. He looked to Clint and saw he had the same issue as he was. He turned his eyes back to what Loki was doing and groaned again. "God Lo... you're killing us here..." he muttered and ran a hand down his face. Loki simply smirked and winked at them. "Well?"

 **-end lemon, for now** ( **mostly cause I'm having a hard time with it** ) **-**

Down in the lab, Harry was with Bruce and Steve, helping them out with some problems they were having, as well as showing them potions. Harry looked at Steve seriously and crossed his arms. "I want to know Steve. Where is Bucky?" he asked, looking down when the blond paled. Steve swallowed thickly and looked at his old friend and sighed softly. "I am sorry James... After you saved us and the plane came to pick us up, Bucky and I had to scale the side of it because something got caught in the propellers..." Steve blinked away tears as he tried to explain just what had happened. "I couldn't save him... I didn't reach him in time..." tears streamed down his face as he spoke and he turned away from the two( **Bruce and Harry** ), not wanting them to see him crying. "I failed... I failed you both... I am sor..." he was interrupted by Harry slapping him as he stood there blinking in surprise and shock.

"You didn't fail Steve." Harry had tears streaming down his face, knowing he wouldn't ever see Bucky again. "Bucky knew he could have fallen off the edge of the plane. Yet he went any ways. Because, We're with you until the end of the line." the raven finished speaking as he rubbed at his eyes. "Yes, I am sad I will never meet Bucky again in life, but I do know that once I pass over from this life he will be there waiting for me. And besides, there is Tony. Yeah he isn't blood related to Bucky and I any more, but he IS still our son. Even if he is biologically Howard's. Bucky and I created him. He doesn't have my magic, nor does he have Bucky's cockiness... thankfully..." Harry snorted softly. "Though unfortunately he did get Howard's... I don't know what one's worse..." he gave a sheepish grin. He gave a sigh and stirred the potion he had been working on with them, a simple burn salve that required no magic what so ever.

Steve eyed Harry, looking at the male closely. He didn't know the other as much as he'd like, but he did know when to spot when and if the male was lying. He heaved a sigh when he saw no sign of a lie and watched Harry with the potion. He had know these things existed but never had the time to ask to be shown some of these things. He sighed softly and looked to Bruce, who was once again, drawn to the art of potion making. It was a lot like the science the man did. But at the same time it was very different. Harry sighed as he worked. His mind wondered back to the times he spent with Steve and Bucky, back when they were solders, when they had been young, more specifically the day he had told them who and what he really was.

**-flash backs!-**

_Harry_ ( **I will be referring to Harry in these flash backs as James. For that is how Bucky and Steve knew him as** ) _smiled and watched Bucky teasing Steve about Peggy. "Bucky! Stop picking on poor Steve! He's already as red as a person can go!" he stated with a small, teasing grin, making their blond friend pout. Bucky mock pouted and flopped down next to James on the bunk they shared. "Aww come on Jamie..." he whined playfully and tugged the raven into a hug. James blushed and squeaked as he landed in Bucky's lap. "Knock it off! We're in mixed company!" James exclaimed, making Peggy, Steve and Howard laugh. James sulked and simply snuggled into Bucky, smiling softly at the warmth. The people in the room were the only ones in the army who knew they, Bucky and himself, were in a relationship._

_James sighed and sat up, looking serious. "I need to tell you all something very important... No one knows this... not even the higher ups..." James took a deep breath and wriggled free from Bucky's arms. "I am not James Sirius Black. My real name is Harry James Potter. And I am a wizard." he looked at each one carefully, gauging their reactions. Most were shock and disbelief._

_"Wizard? As in the pointy hat, wand waiving kind? Like King Arthur?" He heard Bucky pipe off with before anyone could speak and he snorted, figures Bucky would ask that first of all things. "Yes Bucky. Like Arthur... though it's more Merlin than Arthur. And those legends really did happen." The group stared at the man before them in shock and slight awe, Bucky however only showed more love and adoration. "That's so cool!"_

**-end flash back-**

Harry gave a soft snort and shook his head to clear the memories, making Steve and Bruce look at him in confusion. "Sorry you guys... Flash back... Steve, Remember when I first told you my real name?" he asked, grinning slightly. The blond snorted at the memory and nodded. "Of course I do! That was funny... at least our reactions to it anyways..." Harry chuckled and shook his head, grinning. "Yeah, that was funny." Bruce blinked in confusion and just let them talk. He looked down into the Cauldron they were using. "Uhh... Mr. Potter... Is the thingy supposed to bubble like this?" he asked as he pointed down to the mixture.

Harry jumped up and stirred the violently bubbling bright green mixture until it calmed and lightened a few shades. He heaved a sigh in relief and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry guys... We can't afford to lose concentration. Especially at this stage..." he kept an eye on the potion and smiled a little. He looked at Bruce and sighed once more before speaking. "I used to know someone with a similar problem to yours. He was a werewolf. His name was Remus John Lupin. He was like an uncle to me." he shook his head and put out the flame under the cauldron, letting it cool naturally and thicken at the same time.

While Harry was with Bruce and Steve in the lab, Natasha was with Thor in the training room, sparing. Natasha managed to pin Thor and sat on his waist with a slight grin. "I do hope you hadn't let me win Mr. God of Thunder." she teased and poked his belly with an even wider grin. Thor chuckled and moved slightly before he flipped them over, resulting in him pinning her instead. "You were saying Miss. Assassin?" he teased back before he realized how close they were and he blushed slightly before pulling away. He looked away and shifted, not wanting to admit to any feeling just yet. He highly doubted Natasha felt the same about him. Natasha turned bright pink and shifted slightly before sitting up when he had gotten off of her. She looked at Thor and gazed at him up and down, thinking to herself and wondering why she was feeling a fluttering in her chest when he had been on top of her. She had never( **to my** **knowledge** ) felt that before.

* * *

 **Mini comic** ( **or what ever the hell this would be called...** )

**Me: OMG~ -squeals and tackle hugs all my reviewers and followers to this crappy arse fic- thank you soooo much... With what I had in my last chapter I was afraid I'd lose some of you guys I'm so relieved I didn't.**

**Natasha: -glares and tries not to grab for her gun-**

**Me: eek... don't kill me! -hides behind Thor-**

**Natasha: -glares harder-**

**Thor: -sweat drops-**

**Harry: -sighs longingly, still thinking of Bucky-**

**Steve: -rolls eyes- Please read and review~**

**Me: I like to know what you guys think!**


End file.
